


The Fake Relationship

by getfuckedmodest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Gay Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Highschool AU, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Niall Horan - Freeform, Oblivious Louis, Sassy Louis, Top Harry, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry fluff, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getfuckedmodest/pseuds/getfuckedmodest
Summary: Where Louis lies to his mother and says Harry is his boyfriend and Harry goes along with it because he's basically in love with Louis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and let me know if you want me to continue this

"Alright, class, please turn all electronics off and pay attention to my lovely voice. I know you all look forward to third period on Wednesdays just so you can hear it," Mr Smith joked making half of the class snicker, the other half either sent him smiles or kept straight faces. Harry was one of the people who kept a straight face. The jocks laughed obnoxiously loud at Mr Smith's joke which only made him want to kill them more than Harry previously did and Harry thought that would never be possible. You learn something new everyday.

"Do you think everyone who laughs at the joke remembers that he literally tells it every Wednesday?" Niall, his best friend who sat beside him murmured quietly to Harry careful to not bring Mr Smith's attention on him. Harry thought about his words for a moment. He did have a point. Mr Smith does indeed tell the exact same joke every third period on a Wednesday, in fact Niall had actually tried to tell Mr Smith this but he was sent to the principal's office before he could even finish his sentence. Let's just say Mr Smith doesn't like to be told what to do or what not to do.

"They probably do notice, just too scared that if they don't laugh every time that he'll only put their grade down," Harry replied back. Niall let out a laugh before holding up his test paper that the class had just received from Mr Smith minutes prior to his joke. The paper had a big red D on the front of the page which only made Harry stifle a laugh.

"I am a survivor of this punishment," Niall informed before looking up and shaking his head at the distracted teacher at the front of the room, "I could sue him."

"Now I highly doubt that," Harry said with a dry laugh. Niall sent him a smug smile before shrugging.

"Excuse me, I'm the one who is in Legal Studies."

"You're excused because you're the one who is failing Legal Studies," Harry smirked at Niall which made Niall narrow his eyes at him. That, of course only made Harry's smirk grow wider.

"Paying attention, gentlemen?" Mr Smith interrupted raising his eyebrow questioningly at the two. Niall and Harry both exchanged looks to see if the other had an explanation that could be given to the teacher but Niall kept his mouth shut so it was left up to Harry which almost never went well. Let's just say Harry wasn't exactly very good at thinking on his feet.

"Um, we were just talking about how great of a teacher you are?" Harry told him but it came out more like a question. Niall slammed his head on the desk, unimpressed with his answer, however, Mr Smith sent him a nod before turning back around to his lecture of when and where was the best for sea turtle eggs too hatch. In a marine biology class that would be okay, it was just the fact that they were in Maths that concerned Harry.

"Great save. Remind me why you're only a high school student and not a superhero who stops bank robberies and shit," Niall wondered sarcastically. Harry laughed at his words.

"Well you see, I gave that all up for this luxurious life-style," Harry laughed gesturing around the classroom. Niall rolled his eyes at his best friend before looking over at the clock at the wall desperate for the bell to ring and right at that moment, Harry felt the exact same way. He would like nothing more than for the bell to ring. Okay there was an exception, he would like David Beckham in boxer briefs on his bed when he got home but a part from that, he would like nothing more.

"The bell is about ring and I really-" Mr Smith was cut off by the bell ringing. Students piled out of the classroom eagerly trying to get away from Mr Smith's plead to complete the set homework but deep down, the teacher knew that none of his students would before he went back and slouched in his chair.

Harry and Niall walked quickly to the cafeteria, it was what you had to do. You had to get there as fast as you can or you were stuck with the shitty bits of the cafeteria food since the rest was all taken. The two friends grabbed their food before making their way over to a empty table and sitting down. Niall was sitting across from Harry.

"That was by far the most boring class that we have had with Mr Smith. I know I say that after every class with him but that just won the golden ticket," Niall sighed with annoyance taking a bite out of his chicken wrap. Harry rolled his eyes while sipping on his black current juice.

"You and your complaints," Liam, Niall's boyfriend cooed sitting down next to Niall before pressing a sweet peck on Niall's cheek. His cheeks reddened and he smiled at his boyfriend.

"You know you love them," Niall shot back smugly. Liam smiled lovingly before he nodded.

"Of course I do," Liam replied. Harry swore he could see the hearts in his eyes as Liam stared at Niall. Harry whined at the two, sick of seeing the cuteness of their relationship. Don't get him wrong, he was extremely happy that his best friend had found love but he was extremely envious it was before he had. Sure Harry's had boyfriends, he isn't a prude or anything. He's had flings, one night stands but nothing that really meant something proper to him. Maybe he's fallen in love once or twice but not anything that has had him completely capitated like Niall appeared to be with Liam. He wanted what they wanted.

"No flirting in front of me, please," Harry said, "It only reminds me how lonely I really am."

"Oh, come on, you get asked out," Niall rolled his eyes.

"By doucebags. I want a nice guy, I want a Liam," Harry pouted childishly. Liam laughed at him before raising his eyebrows at the curly headed boy.

"Don't you have a thing for Tomlinson?" Liam wondered curiously. Harry's eyes narrowed and went onto Niall who was about to take another bite out of his wrap until he realized what Liam had just said and glared at him. Liam frowned before looking back at Harry, "I mean, I thought I saw you looking at him the other day.."

"You are about as shit as making an excuse on the spot as Harry," Niall informed still glaring at his boyfriend. Liam sighed then sent Niall an apologetic look.

"You told him!" Harry screeched as quietly as he could.

"He's friends with him, I just thought maybe he could help hook you guys up," Niall defended himself. Harry rolled his eyes again before leaning forward and flicking his best friend on the forehead before he looked over at Liam and raised his eyebrows.

"I spoke to him about you and he said he knew you.." Liam confirmed quietly looking down at the table. Niall let out a loud laugh and Harry glared at him.

"I'm sorry but that's hilarious," Niall chuckled. Harry groaned and hit his head against the table. Liam and Niall shared knowing looks, they had both known Harry long enough to know that he was having his small insecurities about himself.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Harry asked, "Is my hair too long or is it not long enough?"

"Harry, you could use your hair as a coat for the whole school in a cold winter."

"Niall, that was weird."

"Look, the point is, there is nothing wrong with you. It's his loss, yeah?" Niall comforted sweetly reaching out to rub a soothing hand on Harry's shoulder. Liam watched the two friends fondly happy that his boyfriend and his friend were so close.

Harry lifted up his head from the table and glanced at Niall, "How many times do you have to say that it's his loss before I start commenting on how I know it's all bullshit?"

"How about I say it again tomorrow and we can move from there?" Niall smiled sheepishly. Harry sighed but smiled back slightly. Niall was just too good at cheering him up, he always knew just what to say to make Harry smile or laugh once again.

"You're a great person, Harry. Anyone would be lucky to have you," Liam informed kindly. Harry sent him a smile to which Liam returned brightly.

"Thank you, Liam," Harry replied before standing up with a sigh, "I have to get ready for my last class. I'll see you guys around?" The couple nodded and Harry walked out of the cafeteria. Harry could feel a group of girls eye him as he walked past in the hallway. He knew he wasn't ugly. He was decent looking but he wouldn't call himself extremely attractive like some of the jocks at his school. Harry would like to think that was why he hated them so much but he knew it was because they were all arrogant pricks.

When Harry reached his locker, he saw that the girls who had been eyeing him before turned their attention on the group who was walking down the hall now. Harry couldn't help himself from looking either. People liked to call them the 'Populars' or the 'Cool Kids' since every person in the group was extremely popular or classified as cool.

The group consisted of the art teacher's most favourite student, Zayn Malik. Harry swore there was nothing that boy couldn't draw. Just last year, he had won the award for the most artistic student school in the school.

Next was Sam Walsh, he was the most cliche popular there was. He wasn't really intelligent, he loved to party and was great at sports. He was also everyone's favourite player. He strung along so many girls and guys just that week that Harry had already last count on Monday. Today was Wednesday.

Then there was Tyler Stephens who was practically the same as Sam but to describe him one word would most likely be a total prick because it felt as if he went out of his way to be one. Tyler had already tried tripping over Harry at least three times that day.

Last and most definitely not the least was Louis Tomlinson. He was undeniably the most charming and popular boy there was. There was no one who disliked Louis, he was way too friendly to be hated on. It was only when you double crossed him or messed with him that you would see another side to him but even then Harry found him beautiful. Most would say that he was the leader of the group and that was true.

Especially now where Louis is walking in the middle of the group as they walked down the hall way. All the students close by watched them, it was like it was too stunning to look away from. They were so... unrealistically perfect that you just had to stare at them to see if they were real or just a figment of your imagination.

Harry turned around to face his locker as the group went to walk pass, he didn't want Tyler to remember that he did indeed exsist because Tyler was in his next class and he really didn't want to get tripped as of that moment. Or any moment as a matter of a fact.

He ravaged through his locker for the right books for his last class. He didn't want to be late or not prepared because he had experience Mrs Robbie's mood swings and there were not pretty. Harry closed the door of his locker but jumped once he saw someone was leaning against the locker next to his staring right at him. It was Louis.

"Uh, Hi?" I said, my hand going to heart as it pounded faster because of the small scare.

"Oops," Louis replied when he saw he had scared the other boy. Harry felt as if he couldn't breath. Louis, the boy he had just been thinking about was standing right in front of him. He was just so pretty and Harry really wanted to just reach out and touch his soft looking face but he remained calm on the outside.

"Can I help you, Louis?" Harry wondered curiously. Of course, he didn't want to rush what little moment they had but he knew that the bell was going to ring at any given moment and like he said, Mrs Robbie's mood swings were not something you wanted to experience.

Harry watched as Louis looked back over at Tyler who was watching the pair from across the hall at his own locker. Louis then looked back at Harry and sighed.

"Yes, you can help me," Louis told him. Harry's heart beated impossibly faster that it was before. Harry wished Niall and Liam could see this. They had only just been talking about him, "You're Harry, right?"

Harry nodded at Louis, "Yeah, that's me."

"I need a favour from you," Louis said quietly. Harry, any other situation would coo at how tiny and shy Louis really was up close and personal but he couldn't do that in front of Louis himself.

"Yeah, what is it?" Harry wondered curiously. He knew that whatever he would like, Harry would most likely do it for him. Harry was far too gone to decline but what Harry didn't expect Louis to say ever was;

"I need you to be my boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you would like me to continue this x

"Wait, what?" Harry questioned with wide eyes. He had to of misheard Louis. There is no way that Louis said what he thought he heard. However, Louis smiled slightly at the awkward boy in front of him. Harry reminded Louis what he had used to be like before he had became friends with Zayn. 

"I need you to be my boyfriend," Louis repeated before looking around to see if anyone was in ear shot. Harry looked around too trying to see what Louis was looking for because Harry can be stupid like that sometimes. 

"W-why?" Harry frowned. Louis had to be either joking or really desperate if he was telling Harry he need to be his boyfriend because Louis Tomlinson could get anyone at that school. Hell, he was part of the reason half of the school including Harry discovered they were gay. God damn his sexy curves that can lead a sexually confused boy to a hard-on in gym class where the teacher figures it's a good idea to point it out. Okay so Harry will tell the story some other time. 

"You see, my mother recently discovered that I am gay. It's news to me how but when she asked me how I knew I was gay... I sort of panicked and said I had a boyfriend and that's what helped me realised and that was okay.. until she said she wanted to meet him," Louis explained with a nervous laugh. 

"So you need me to be your boyfriend for a-" 

"But he already has a boyfriend, don't you darling?" Tyler appeared beside Louis giving him a kiss on the cheek before glaring over at Harry. Harry's eyes widened because well fuck, he could've needed that information before. He made a mental note to talk to Liam later on. 

"Yeah but I knew that my mum would never approve of him unless she had time. She's a picky person when it comes to the people my siblings and I date. But we don't have time because she wants him to come over for dinner on Saturday night.." Louis said his eyes on Harry. 

"And where do I come in? You said your mum is picky," Harry reminded still confused where this was going. Louis smiled cutely at Harry and Harry tried his hardest not to return because god damn, his smiles are contagious. 

"She remembers that you and I had that English assignment together. She remembered that you came to our house and she said you were really polite so when she found out, she asked if it was you because apparently she said that we had chemistry or some shit.. So I lied and said yeah that's my boyfriend. Now here we are, with my real boyfriend standing beside me helping me ask you if you could just pretend that you are my boyfriend for a while?" Louis wondered. Harry thought about it for a moment. Should he agree? 

"Yes," Harry nodded. Louis squeaked and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Tyler watched them with glaring eyes before the bell rang and Harry and Louis broke a part. 

"I'll see you after class, babe," Tyler told Louis before pecking his lips and disappearing down the hall. Harry's insides turned at the small kiss, he wishes he could kiss him that easy. 

"Well I guess I'll see you soon then?" Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis who was now texting away on his phone. Louis looked up from his phone and laughed at Harry. Harry frowned in confusion because what was so funny about what he said? 

"You're coming with me," Louis informed grabbing onto Harry's hand and taking him towards the front of the school. Harry shook his head. 

"What about class?" 

"We're skipping," Louis chirped in a sing song voice. There were near the doors of the school now, Harry was just letting himself be tugged away from his last class. 

"No, we aren't," Harry replied. Louis laughed loudly at him. 

"Yeah, we are. You and I are going to spend some quality time together whether you like it or not," Louis told him as they were now walking towards Louis' car in the parking lot. Louis unlocked it with the keys in his pocket. 

"And what if I don't?" Harry wondered. He knew he did but he couldn't seem to eager to spend time with him because he was worried that if he made the wrong move that Louis would change his mind and ask someone else to be his fake boyfriend. 

"Then I hope you like getting kidnapped," Louis smirked cheekily as he hopped inside his car. Harry couldn't help but smile himself and sit in the passenger seat because if Louis Tomlinson wanted to kidnap him, who was he to deny him of that? Okay he was a human being with rights but none of that matters right now to him. 

Louis smiled wider when he saw that Harry had gotten into the car. He had thought for a moment there that Harry was just going to turn around and go back to class but he had actually surprised Louis. 

"Where are we going?" Harry questioned looking over Louis once he buckled himself in with his seat belt. Louis did the same with his before putting his keys into the ignition and pulling out of the car park. 

"What's the first place that pops in your head?" 

"Disneyland?" 

"One that's realistic and not expensive, please," Louis laughed as they drove down the main road that lead to the school. Harry hummed but came up blank. 

"I got nothing," Harry confessed. Louis rolled his eyes at him playfully. 

"Useless aren't you?" Louis teased smiling brightly. Harry watched with adoration when wrinkles formed at the edges of his eyes when Louis smiled. 

"Maybe a little," Harry replied then sighed, "Maybe a whole lot." 

"Well then we have something in common," Louis shot back before he took a right turn. Harry looked out the window trying to see if he could notice where they were going but he couldn't see anything that gave him a clue. 

"So, you and Tyler huh?" Harry questioned with eyebrows raised. Louis smiled lightly before taking another turn. he sent a quick turn. They were driving on what looked to be a dirt road, Harry didn't even know there was anything like this around in this area. 

"Yeah," Louis laughed, "Me and Tyler." 

"How long have you guys been together?" Harry wondered. he had no idea why he was interested in their relationship, maybe he was just curious, maybe he was just jealous and wanted to know what he had to go up against to make Louis his. 

"Eight months next month," Louis informed still with a smile on his face. Louis couldn't help but smile when he was thinking of his boyfriend. Harry just wished that Louis would smile like that when he was thinking about Harry but hey, Harry was slightly obsessed with Louis so that was perfectly normal. You can't exactly blame him. 

"How come you guys aren't that publicly together then?" Harry asked frowning. he didn't even know that they were dating and that only meant that they kept it to themselves since if them being together was public knowledge, he would know since Niall was right into the gossip of the school. Louis' smile vanished off his face. 

"He says that we should keep it to ourselves for a while. Tyler said that we should keep it as our little slice of heaven then we can tell everyone. It's just.." Louis said quietly, his voice was soft when he trailed off and he stayed quiet. 

"Just what?" 

"Sometimes I just feel as if he has no intention on telling anyone. I know I'm the one that is creating a fake relationship so I don't have to tell my mother but that's only because I want to give her time to get to know the real him. I have full intentions on telling her though when he's never even told his best friend about us," Louis replied with a sigh. 

"Do you love him?' Harry inquired. He knew from the sad smile that formed on Louis' lips that the answer was obvious. He only wished that Louis would even like him in that way. 

"Yes and I think he loves me too. He says he does at least," Louis answered which made Harry smile sadly back at him to which Louis looked away from the road for a moment to look at him. Harry glanced back out at the window then back at Louis. 

"Then you have nothing to worry about, Lou," Harry told him. Louis sent him a real smile. 

"You're a really good guy, Harry," Louis responded which made Harry smile more. Harry nodded and let out a laugh. 

"It's what I've been trying to tell you," He joked which also made Louis laugh. 

"Whoops, my bad." 

They then drove in silence for a moment, both not knowing what to say to make a conversation. Sure, they've spent time with each other before but not knowing that for the next few weeks they will be 'boyfriends'. 

The car slowed down and then stopped altogether. Louis unbuckled his seatbelt before turning and smiling at Harry sweetly, Harry couldn't help but return the same gesture. Louis' smile was practically contagious. 

"You'll like it here, it gets really pretty around the afternoon," Louis informed pointing towards the sun that was beginning to set. Harry wanted to say that Louis was looking really pretty that afternoon but he kept his mouth shut since he knew that Louis would probably think that he's a creep. Harry instead looked around as Louis stepped out of the car. It was like Louis had just driven into the forest but there was a makeshift parking lot that had dirt as the cement. Harry stepped out of the car as well and Louis locked the car. 

"Wouldn't want Humphrey the bear to steal my car," Louis joked putting his keys back into the pocket of his denim jacket. Harry rolled his eyes playfully at the boy. 

"Wouldn't think he knew how to drive," Harry said raising one eyebrow. Louis shoved him playfully with a loud laugh, Harry took notice to the way he formed wrinkles on the edges of his eyes. It just made his laugh and smile that much cuter. God, Harry needed to cool it. 

"You're such a pest," Louis shot back but he couldn't stop smiling so it didn't seem like he was generally trying to insult Harry. He liked Harry to be honest, he was being honest before when he said that Harry was a good guy. 

"That's what my sister Gemma tells me," Harry smiled gleefully. It was true, it felt as if every time Gemma came to visit she would call him a pest at least ten or more times. 

"In that case I need to meet your sister and tell her that she's going to do great things in her life," Louis laughed making Harry nod. 

"She already is, she works at Walmart." 

Louis rolled his eyes at him before sighing contently. 

"Then she's doing better than me since I'm still unemployed," Louis replied with a laugh he then looked over at a trail that went through the forest and gestured for Harry to follow him when he began to walk up the trail. Harry instinctively let his eyes travel down to Louis' ass when Louis climbed over a rock. Harry groaned quietly to himself, he needed to find some self control and try to keep it together. 

"Are you coming or what? Normally when I spend time with people, they actually spend time with me not just stand there," Louis teased and Harry blushed before he followed the trail with Louis. Harry could hear the crickets chirping in the bushes and frogs croaking from a stream close by. They walked in silence, just soaking themselves in their own thoughts. Louis was thinking about how he couldn't believe that Harry had even agreed to this deal, he didn't know if his mother would believe them but he hopes that she does so she can see that he doesn't just date dickheads, she wants her to see that if she looks past the bad boy exterior that she could see the sweet and loving boyfriend that Tyler really is. Harry, on the other hand was having a difficult time in his own thoughts. He couldn't help that Louis sometimes made him extremely sexual frustrated, he's only human after all. 

"Do you mind telling me where you're taking me?" Harry wondered curiously moving a branch out of the way so it wouldn't him in the face. Louis did the same a few steps ahead of him and the branch nearly came and smacked him in the face. Louis laughed once he saw what had happened and he murmured a quiet apology. 

"No, I don't mind telling you, Harold. I'm just going to leave it as a surprise so wait, precious," Louis informed smiling at Harry who just rolled his eyes at him. It was weird to feel this comfortable with someone he barely knew, Louis was thinking the exact same thing because Louis was one of those people who were really awkward until they knew the person but with Harry it felt like they had been friends for years. Maybe Harry was just the type of person who made you feel important and wanted. 

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked impatiently. Louis rolled his eyes at Harry as Louis pushed away another branch, he held it up this time though letting Harry walk through without nearly getting hit in the face with it. Harry smiled at him sweetly as they continued walking. 

"Calm down, donkey," Louis shot back. 

"That's great. We've gotten to Shrek references," Harry groaned with annoyance. Louis went to open his mouth to make another reference but then Harry glared at him and Louis laughed, remembering that he still hadn't answered Harry's question. 

"Yes, it's just up here," Louis told him before pushing a medium sized rock to the side, Louis walked into what looked to be a clearing and Harry followed behind him and looked around. There was a pond and a makeshift seat near it. There also appeared to be a medium sized hut or cubby house next to a tree. 

"Where are we?" Harry frowned as Louis smiled at him and gestured for him to sit next to him on the makeshift seat so Harry did. Louis looked out at the pond and smiled sadly. It was obvious by the way that Louis looked around the place, that it meant a great deal to him. This was Louis' own personal world. 

"It's just a place I like to come to," Louis said quietly. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb, Louis' body relaxed slightly from his soft touch. 

"You don't have to tell me now why it's so important, Louis. You can tell me now or even a year from now because I will always be here to listen, okay?" Harry wondered with a soft smile on his lips. Louis smiled back at him. 

"You know what, Harry? I think we will be great friends." 

Ouch, being friend zoned can hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay so first to make everyone believe we are dating.. we have to show them that we are dating," Louis informed and Harry nodded understandingly. Louis and Harry were standing near the oval where the cheerleaders were warming up and other people were eating lunch. Tyler was sitting closeby on a chair watching the two.

"And how do we do that?" Harry wondered curiously. Louis smiled slightly at Harry.

"First we need to show affection around places.. like this," Louis said before he took Harry's hands and put them on Louis' waist. Harry instinctively pulled Louis closer until they were practically chest to chest and Louis tensed before relaxing into Harry's touch. Tyler's eyes narrowed at the display of affection. He still wasn't very keen on this whole fake boyfriend thing, he didn't see what the problem with introducing him to  Louis' mother even if he didn't usually meet the parents.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable?" Harry questioned sweetly. Louis couldn't help but coo and stroke Harry's face softly. Harry blushed at the reaction.

"You're the cutest thing I have ever seen," Louis remarked low enough so Tyler couldn't hear him. He knew that Tyler was a very jealous person and he really didn't want him going all kung-fu panda on Harry. Harry's cheek reddened more than they did before which made Louis smile brighter.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself," Harry shot back.

"Oh, yeah? Is that right?" Louis replied smiling. He was staring at Harry in adoration and Harry couldn't help the way it made his insides go all warm. Last week if you would've told him that Louis Tomlinson would ever look at him like this, Harry would have laughed in your face and tried to hit you for making such bullshit stories but it's actually happening.

"Yep, that's right. It's actually quite distracting so if you don't mind.." Harry smirked at Louis who smiled so hard that his cheeks were now hurting.

"Oh, my bad. I'll stop right away."

"Thank you. The whole population of this school thanks you."

"No problem," Louis laughed which made Harry follow suit.

"So... I can't help but be curious as to why we have to pretend we are together at school," Harry frowned with confusion. He had been wondering since he had arrived at school and Louis had grabbed his hand and took him out to the ovals telling him how they need to show everyone that they are dating. Harry defintely wasn't complaining though because you know, he's just whipped.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. It's just I have siblings at this school and one of them loves to hear the gossip of the school. She knows everything about everything so if we weren't together at school, she would snitch to Mum because she likes seeing me in trouble. It's a sibling thing, I think," Louis explained which made Harry laugh because he understood what he meant because Gemma also seems to enjoy seeing that.

"Yeah, okay, that makes sense. Gemma likes to do the same thing," Harry informed making Louis smile again.

"I really need to meet that sister of yours," Louis remarked  shaking his head like he was disappointed that he hadn't sooner. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"Wanting to meet the family so soon? At least buy me dinner, please," Harry joked making Louis let out a laugh. Harry's hands managed to somehow pull Louis closer.

"How about I buy you lunch from the cafeteria instead?" Louis wondered raising his eyebrows curiously making Harry smile at him sweetly with fond.

"Hmm, I guess I can put that in the 'thinking about it' pile," Harry replied.

"Oh, yeah, is that right?" Louis questioned, his tone was filled with humour and fond. Louis was still smiling so hard that it felt like his cheeks were about to bleed from being strained so much. Harry nodded at Louis.

"Yeah, of course," Harry shot back and Louis now managed to pull Harry closer and that was when Tyler snapped. He leaped from his seat and stormed towards them, Louis and Harry were too far gone in their little world to notice until Tyler ripped them away from each other. He pushed Louis behind him and raised his fist to collide with Harry's face but he stopped once Louis quickly stood in front of Harry.

"Get out of the way, please," Tyler commanded brokenly. The way he spoke made Harry feel as if Tyler was in pain. It made Harry feel like shit, maybe Tyler really did love Louis.

"Ty, no. If you want me to be with you as bad as you say you do, you need to endure this for a while. There needs to be rules that say you can't hurt him because baby, if you do it's just going to blow our cover, alright?" Louis soothed before letting his hands reach the back of his neck and soothing began playing with his hair. Tyler breathed in and out trying to calm down his rage. He couldn't stand anyone's hands on Louis, he was Tyler's and no one elses'. Louis knew he was like this and he loved how protective Tyler could be but he couldn't afford Tyler hitting Harry. Harry was trying to help them so that they could finally be together. That's certainly no way to thank the guy for his help.

"It just makes me mad..." Tyler trailed off and Louis sushed him and pulled him into a hug. Louis's arms wrapped tightly around him which made Tyler smile slightly at the sweet boy.

"I love you, okay? Now Harry and I have to make some appearances. I'll walk him to class and meet up with you in Science, is that alright?" Louis wondered. Tyler nodded against Louis' back and Harry squirmed uncomfortably, he wished he didn't have to see them being so intimate and adorable. It would be so much more easier to hate them together if he didn't see them having moments like this.

"I love you, too. I'll see you in Science," Tyler stated before they pulled away from each other and Louis placed a kiss on his cheek before Tyler grabbed his books that he abandoned on the seat and left for his class. Louis turned back to face Harry just as the bell rang.

"I'm sorry you nearly got punched and you had to see that," Louis said as they began to walk to Harry's class. Harry is leading them way since Louis has no idea where he is going.

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I'm causing problems," Harry told him making Louis let out a laugh making Harry frown because he hadn't said anything that was funny.

"You're helping us, Harry. You aren't causing problems, you are actually solving them," Louis informed, "Don't worry your little head about him, I can deal with his insecurities."

Harry nodded with a a swallow before they had finally reached his classroom. Students were piling into the room and he watched as a couple of people inside were watching Harry and Louis seeing if they were going to do anything. Harry knew from the moment that they had been seen together that people have been whsipering about them all day which why he was ignoring Niall. He knew Niall would have heard something and he hated lying to his bestfriend.

"I'll pick you up at lunch, I'm buying you some remember?" Louis asked smiling which made Harry do the same gesture. Harry shrugged and Louis leaned up on his tippy toes to place a peck on Harry's cheek near his mouth. Harry blushed immensely before walking into the classroom with all eyes on him. He hoped Louis didn't see his reaction because that would surely be embarrassing. If only Harry knew that it was okay to blush because Louis was walking to his class with the same problem.


	4. Chapter 4

"And that is how you do that equation," Mr Jones smiled as Stephanie the class nerd went back and sat down in her seat after doing the equation on the board. Harry rolled his eyes but he knew it was because he only wished he was smart enough to understand this shit but he knew he would never actually use the stuff that Mr Jones was teaching him when he leaves school so he wasn't that bothered about it.

Luckily the bell rang and Harry quickly tried to gather his book as fast as he could. He knew Louis was going to pick him up so he walked outside of the classroom and began searching for him.

His search was cut short when he saw Louis walking towards him with a bright smile. Harry couldn't but smile back, it was something Louis could easily bring out of him. A smile, a laugh, a hard- okay that was enough.

"Hi Hazza," Louis greeted giving him a quick hug. Harry smiled and waved childishly.

"Hi Lou," Harry replied which made Louis smile wider at him. This was what Louis wanted, he wnated them to be friends so it could be easier. Nothing would be worse than him having to break off the deal because Harry was an asshole. Louis needed this so he and Tyler could be together.

"So we are off to the cafeteria. I owe you lunch since I want to meet your sister," Louis joked making Harry let out a laugh.

"You know I was joking right?" Harry wondered raising his eyebrows. Louis nodded his head.

"Yeah, of course I do. I'm not stupid," Louis laughed at Harry as they began to walk down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Louis looped his fingers with Harry's which made Harry jump slightly which made Louis chuckle at him quietly before Harry squeezed his hand. It was nice holding Louis' hand, it seemed soft but that is probably because he shared a house with lots of sisters and had pretty soaps to wash his hands with that made his hands soft and smell nice. God, Louis hated his siblings sometimes.

"Could have fooled me," Harry shot back making Louis narrow his eyes at him in a glare. Louis squeezed his hand hard enough to make Harry wince before releasing Harry from his hard grip.

"Now, we go to the cafeteria and I'll buy you lunch, sweetcheeks," Louis teased smirking as they finally made it into the cafeteria.

The room was filled with students now, Louis prayed that there was still good things left behind to eat but if there wasn't he always had his ways of getting good food. Harry rolled his eyes at the nickname, he knew that he was going to have to think of one that was more embarrassing than sweetcheeks for Louis.

"Thank you but you don't actually have to," Harry informed. It was now Louis' turn to roll his eyes before they both moved to the line of the tuckshop.

The tuckshop was next to the other line where food was free but Louis thought he needed to buy Harry something.

"I know I don't. It's honestly the least I can do considering what you're doing for me," Louis said making Harry shake his head in protest.

"You don't have to do anything for me. It's a favour. I just want to help you out," Harry told him but Louis was a stubborn person. Once he had made up his mind, Louis would be set on completeing it. Harry knew this from seeing him in gym and English. Louis would constantly tell the teacher he wouldn't do the work and nothing would make him change his mind.

"Just shut up and let me," Louis pleaded. Harry sighed and Louis used his fingers to lightly tickle Harry under his chin making Harry smile at him cutely. Louis smiled back before turning towards the front of the lunch line, they were next to go through and grab their food.

Louis and Harry both knew that it would've been better to just get the cafeteria food since it was free but remember, Louis was a stubborn person. They wer finally at the front of the line and they walked towards the plates of food that were available to purchase.

Louis looked over at Harry once he had grabbed a toasted sandwich and a chocolate milk.

"What do you want?" Louis questioned. Harry shook his head because he didn't want Louis to waste his money on him. Harry hadn't done anything to deserve it yet. All they have really done is make public appearnces. The dinner with Louis' mother wasn't until Saturday but he knew louis would insist.

"What's the cheapest?" Harry wondered making Louis narrow his eyes at Harry before smirking. Harry was confused on why he was smiling like that until he watched Louis grab the dearest food there and a strawberry milk. Louis went to the check out and pulled out the money to pay for it. Harry tried fighting him but there was no use. God damn, Louis and his stubborn ways.

Louis grabbed the food and gave Harry's to him then smiled at Harry cheekily, "Enjoy, bish."

"I hate you so much. You didn't have to do this," Harry scowled making Louis laugh at him. Louis was certainly a pest, Harry had thought that he was but it was the other way around now. Louis was diabolical.

"I know," Louis smirked taking sip from his chocolate milk. They then both looked around to see if they could spot a place to sit.

Tyler and Louis' friends were no where to be seen so they were obviously at the ovals and Harry looked over at Niall and Liam to see them.. waving Harry over?

He knew they couldn't see Louis since they were a group of boys standing in front of him blocking Liam and Niall's view of Louis.

Harry shook his head at them because he knew he needed to spend more time with Louis so they could do a good job at convincing Louis' mother at dinner. Niall and Liam frowned and exchanged words on why they thought he was joining them.

But then the group of boys left and Liam and Niall saw who Harry was with and they waved him over with wide eyes. Harry looked over at Louis to see that he had spotted the same thing and he apparently had because he took hold of Harry's hands and began to walk towards Liam and Niall. Niall's eyes traveled down to their joined hands with wide eyes because when the hell did that happen and why wasn't he informed? Louis and Harry sat down at the table sitting across from Niall and Liam.

Harry leaned back in his chair whereas Louis had an arm at the back of Harry's.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Niall questioned curiously. Harry went to open his mouth but Louis cut him off.

"This one right here managed to snatch me up," Louis said playing with the hair on the back of Harry's neck making Harry laugh at him and lean into Louis' touch.

Niall and Liam both smiled at them warmly. They had both wanted Harry and Louis to get together ages ago.

"I ship you guys so much, oh god," Niall informed, "You guys are just so cute, I can't handle it."

"What's shipping?" Liam frowned in confusion, "Ship them where?"

"You're an idiot," Niall shot back shaking his head chuckling. Liam pouted at him and Niall stuck his tongue out teasingly. Harry smiled and leaned closer to Louis so that his mouth was close to Louis' ear.

"Think we will ever be like that?" Harry asked smiling. When Harry moved away, Louis did the same that Harry did.

"I think you forget that we aren't actually dating," Louis whispered jokingly but it wasn't a joke to Harry. His smile faded quickly and he moved away from Louis slightly which made Louis frown at him because Louis stupidly didn't know what was wrong.

"So how did you two get together?" Niall wondered raising his eyebrow at the two while pushing away Liam when he tried to tickle his sides.

Harry looked at Louis to see if he was panicking like he was, this was something they hadn't discussed . Unfortunately, people don't just assume that they just got together with no story. Harry was going to mention it before but he had forgotten so that just shows you need to plan ahead.

"Well, I always knew he had a crush on me right? But I wasn't really sure about him. I mean, yeah he's attractive but he's weird isn't he?" Louis wondered making Liam and Niall laugh and agree with him. Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis and Louis smiled at him, "Anyway, I saw him and he was like staring at me creepily and when I asked him why he was staring at me, he said 'You're just so beautiful' and I said..."

"He said, 'Well, you are too. Maybe even more than I am' and then he smirked before he moved closer to me and placed his hand on my arm like this," Harry said placing his hand on Louis' arm with a seductive look. Louis rolled his eyes at him.

"And he said to me 'That's not even possible. No one could ever be better looking than you, Louis' and that was when I was confused because I didn't even know he knew my name so I asked him how he knew and he replied with, 'I'm just so obsessed with you. You're just so attractive. Dammit, date me please and I gave him a pity date and that's how it happened," Louis shrugged. Harry nodded in agreement.

"He must still feel sorry for me though," Harry smiled at Louis who nodded and laced their hands together before smiling as well.

"Can't help but feel sorry for you, you're just too desperate for me to be your boyfriend."

"I would like to say you are," Harry chuckled with the hidden message. Louis caught the joke and playfully punched Harry in the arm.

Niall and Liam smile at the couple, glad that their two friends finally realised that they were a perfect match. After they had all finished their lunch and Louis and Harry had argued what was better chocolate or strawberry milk (The debate was apparently going to be held again tomorrow) the bell for their next class rung and students began to pack up their things and head to their classrooms.

Niall and Liam waved and bid farewell before they left hand in hand. Harry smiled over at Louis.

"We got together in a really romantic way didn't we?" Harry laughed which made Louis laugh along with him as they put their things in the rubbish.

"Well, yeah, duh. We were just one of those cliche and fairytale relationships," Louis grinned. Harry laughed again before shaking his head and leaning in to place a kiss on Louis' cheek.

Harry let his lips linger for a moment and he left himself think about whether he would ever have to kiss Louis on the lips, he wouldn't mind that. Harry wouldn't mind that at all. Louis waved cutely at Harry before they parted ways to their next class.

Harry walked down the hallway that was almost empty, he was right outside the classroom and was about to walk in when he was grabbed roughly by the arm and was pulled away from the room. Harry swallowed once he saw it was Tyler and he didn't look like a happy camper.

"Hey, how's it going? You're good? So am I," Harry rambled. He always felt nervous around Tyler and he just had to ramble when he was nervous so it made him look like a dickhead.

"Let's cut the shit okay?" Tyler snapped making Harry flinch from his tone because it was cold and sharp. Tyler scared Harry shitless, "Where were you yesterday last class?"

Harry thought about this. He knew he was with Louis at that pond but he wasn't sure if he was allowed. Also because Harry knew that if Tyler discovered where he really was that he would be stabbed. Like literally stabbed.

"I went home sick," Harry informed trying his hardest not to show he was lying. He must have done a good job because then Tyler gave him a quick nod and walked into the classroom making Harry sigh in relief. He really dodged a bullet with that one.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay you've done step one, now we move onto step two," Louis informed standing in cafeteria with Harry by his side. Harry raised his eyebrow at Louis.

"Is that what comes after step one? Shit, here I was prepared for step twelve," Harry shot back grinning cheekily. Louis punched him playfully in the arm while rolling his eyes.

"Keep this smart ass streak and you won't make it up to step twelve," Louis replied. Harry shrugged but knew he wasn't going to stop. Louis wouldn't drop him now, it was too late since people were starting to notice.

"Whatever. What's the step?" Harry asked curiously. It was a lie if Harry said he didn't get excited each time he heard Louis and him had to do something new. Ever since he thought about kissing Louis, he couldn't stop thinking about it so now everytime they have to try something new, Harry tells himself that it's that. Harry knows he isn't though, he probably just does it to make him feel better.

"Tell everyone we're dating... ready?" Louis wondered grabbing Harry's arm tugging him towards the cafeteria line. Harry quickly stopped them and frowned.

"Wait, wait, wait. I don't know what to do," Harry confessed. Louis rolled his eyes playfully before smiling and pretending to push his hair behind his back like a diva.

"Watch and learn," Louis smirked before he moved to the cafeteria line. There were two girls in front of Louis in the line and Louis nodded his head towards them and mouthed 'look cute' before tapping on one of the girl's shoulders. Harry frowned since he didn't know where he was going with this when the girl turned to Louis and raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry to bother you, I was just wondering if you thought my boyfriend was cute. He's a bit insecure and I want to prove something," Louis told her. The girl smiled at Louis.

"It's not a problem at all, where is he?" The girl questioned and Louis pointed over towards where Harry was. Louis smiled and waved at Harry and Harry did the same as if it was instinct and he had just forgotten about the girl. The girl laughed then turned back to Louis.

"What do you think?" Louis asked smiling. The girl smiled back.

"He's gorgeous, you're so lucky," The girl said. Louis could see that she now couldn't stop looking over at Harry. It made Louis proud that he had recieved someone's approval even if Harry wasn't even his real boyfriend.

When he had first told Zayn that he and Tyler had a thing, Zayn cracked the shits saying that he needed to end it, it wasn't until weeks later that Zayn started liking them together since he saw how much Tyler actually cared for Louis but this stranger didn't even know Harry and she gave him approval.

That only reminded Louis that he needed to talk to Zayn and tell him a lie that he broke up with Tyler for Harry because the secret is better kept when hardly anyone knows and people would ask Zayn so he needs to make it believeable.

"Careful, he's mine," Louis joked making the girl laugh again and agree with him. He's mine. The two words made Harry all warm inside. Louis came back a couple a seconds after smiling at Harry with a chocolate milk. Louis took out money and gave it Harry before pushing him towards the cafeteria to say that it was his turn now. Harry gulped and moved into the line.

He was thinking of ways to bring it up but he couldn't come up with anything. He sighed and grabbed his strawberry milk trying not to look too displeased with himself.

"Hey, you're Harry, aren't you?" A girl was in the line behind him wondered. Harry nodded with a frown confused on how she knew his name and why she cared because most people didn't.

"Yeah, that's me. Why?" Harry questioned curiously.

"You're dating Louis Tomlinson aren't you? That's what I've heard at least," She inquired raising her eyebrow. Harry frowned and went to say no before he remembered. This girl practically answered his prayers, she deserved a fruit basket. Remind Harry to get one.

"Yeah, that I am," Harry smiled at her sweetly. She returned the same gesture before sighing in content. It looked like she was about to squeal from excitement but she didn't. She really deserves that fruit basket.

"I thought so. I can just see that you guys like each other, it's so cute. Please stay together," The girl pleaded with puppy eyes. Harry laughed at her but couldn't help but think about what she had said.

Her words haunted Harry's mind because he knows that most likely a week after the dinner on Saturday or something that he and Louis will have to break their deal so that Tyler can be brought into the picture.

"Thank you," Harry replied with a small smile before he exited the line and walked over to Louis who was smiling at him. Louis clapped for him and gave him a quick hug.

"I'm so proud that I won't even make fun of your drink choice," Louis informed with narrowed eyes focusing on the strawberry milk in Harry's hands.

Louis had basically nearly drank all of his chocolate milk already because he was a chocolate milk freak but then again isn't nearly everyone these days?

"Oh, shut up," Harry said before the bell rang. Louis and Harry had their next class together so they walked together to their class. It was Harry's favourite class, English. The only bad thing about it was the teacher. Mrs Fray was about the most rudest teacher that Harry had ever had. She liked to give them homework, send them to the office for no apparent reason, she just wanted to punish them because she said she could. Louis and Harry were just lucky that they had each other.

When they walked into the classroom, they both noticed that the class was standing at the back of the classroom.

"There is going to be a new seating plan. I am not happy about the last one we had," Mrs Fray crossed her arms in annoyance. The class including Louis and Harry groaned at her words. It felt as if every class, there was a new seating plan because Mrs Fray has major trust issues.

"Do we have to, Miss?" Jessica, one of Louis and Harry's classmates wondered. Mrs Fray narrowed her eyes in a glare at her before huffing.

"Yes, you do. Some people were misbehaving greatly last lesson," Mrs Fray stated. She sent a glance towards Louis and shook her head in disgust. Louis and Mrs Fray had the worst relationship, every single lesson they would argue but in all truth, Louis didn't deserve it most of the time. The other times he was just bored and he needed something to happen. Louis just rolled his eyes at her with a small smirk on his lips. Mrs Fray began calling out names and seating the class in their new assigned seats.

It appeared she was now at the end of her list because there were two seats left at the back and Louis and Harry were the only ones left.

"Styles, Tomlinson, sit here, please," Mrs Fray commanded and the two did what she said but not before they smiled at each other, glad that they were able to sit next to each other. They both just hoped that she wouldn't change it again soon. Mrs Fray eyed them both suspiciously, "Make sure he does his work, Harry, otherwise you both will have to join me for detention."

"Because that sounds fair," Louis laughed dryly. Mrs Fray narrowed her eyes at him and Louis grinned at her before she turned away to teach the class. Normally she would have probably sent him to the office for speaking to her like that but maybe she was in a good mood.

Okay, maybe she's just ran out of slips to give them to send them to the office since the latter is more likely.

"Oi, do you like being in trouble or something?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow. Louis laughed quietly to Harry careful not to alarm Mrs Fray.

"I don't mind it. You know what's funny?" Louis wondered. Harry shook his head but gestured for him to continue, "I hate the teacher Mrs Fray but I love the band The Fray. Where did she go wrong?" Harry rolled his eyes at him jokingly before sighing and laying his head on the table. He was so tired and Mrs Fray's boring lesson certainly wasn't helping. Not to mention, Louis was combing his fingers through Harry's hair and it was so soothing that it could put him to sleep.

"Sleepy?" Louis questioned making Harry nod and hit his head on the desk. Louis giggled at him before Harry mumbled something against the desk, Louis frowned and told him to repeat it.

"I said make her shut up so I can sleep," Harry grumbled making Louis coo at him before smirking. Harry didn't see this though as his hand was still on the desk.

"You know I can right?"

"Please don't. I don't want you to get suspended... I was joking," Harry replied. Louis pouted as if he was generally upset with this news. Louis just really liked doing stuff to mess with her. Call him a bad student because that's exactly what he is and he didn't really care.

"Damn it," Louis whined making Harry laugh and lift his head off the desk. They then spoke about random stuff like what was your favourite colour and other thingd like that since they realised they didn't know that much about each other. It felt like it wasn't that long until the bell rang, they grabbed their belongings and sighed in relief when Mrs Fray left the classroom to go back to the staffroom.

"You want a ride?" Louis asked. Harry nodded before slinging his bag around his shoulder and followed Louis out into the hallway. Louis laced his fingers with Harry's as they passed students down the hall, they all watched the couple as Louis and Harry walked past. It was strange for Harry.

Normally no one gave a shit about who he dated but Louis was popular and everyone cared about who Louis thought was good enough to date so that just meant everyone was curious about Harry. Some students even smiled and waved at Harry when he walked by, someone even said his name and Harry didn't even know the person. he felt important, he felt... wanted.

Louis and Harry had finally reached the car and they both jumped in and began to banter over what radio channel was better than the other. Louis argued that it was his car but Harry shot back that it was his life and he didn't want to live it by listening to Louis' shit music. Louis was impressed with how quick he said it so Louis let Harry pick the channel.

The car slowed down before Louis parked outside Harry's house, Louis turned to face Harry with a smile.

"Tomorrow night is the dinner remember?" Louis raised his eyebrow making Harry nod at him and take a deep breathe. He was worried just thinking about it. What if he stuffed up and blew their cover? Harry just really wanted to help Louis.

"Yeah, I'll remember," Harry replied leaning over to press a kiss to Louis' cheek.

"See you tomorrow," Louis said as Harry got out the car. Harry poked his head through the open window when he closed his car door.

"I'll be there," Harry informed before sending a quick smile and wave and making his way into his house. He hoped everything went okay tomorrow.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry, wake up."

"Five more minutes more, Mum," Harry replied turning over to snuggle into his pillows. Harry really loved his sleep. After all the events of the past week, Louis finally noticing him and pretending to be his boyfriend, he was exhausted.

"Harry," he felt someone sit on the bed where he was lying down and he groaned to himself. He just wanted to sleep.

"Mum, just give me five more minutes, please," Harry begged. He was so exhausted and was ready to sleep for the whole day.

"Sorry, darling but you are going to get up now."

Harry instantly sat up, he recognised the voice and it definitely was not his mothers. He looked around his room before he spotted who was sitting on his bed.

"Louis! What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Harry widened his eyes at the sight of his crush of many years in his bedroom.

"Your mother let me in," Louis informed before smiling, "She knows we are dating now."

"You told her? What am I supposed to tell her when the deal is off?" Harry asked. He was hoping to keep his family out of it because he didn't want to have to explain everything when the deal had been finished.

"I'll help you come up with something when the time comes but for now, you need to go get dressed. We are going out," Louis said standing up from the bed. Harry narrowed his eyes before he stood up, thankful that for once he decided to sleep with clothes on.

"This time I'm taking control, we're going to do something that I come up with," Harry stated. Louis wolf whistled and then smirked.

"I like dominant you, it's hot," Louis joked before he smacked Harry's ass. Harry laughed at him before grabbing some clothes and quickly having a shower.

"Okay, I'm ready," Harry informed after he had finished making himself presentable. Maybe Louis looked but he made sure to be very sneaky about it. _He had a boyfriend._ Harry was just his fake boyfriend.

The boys walked down the staircase where Harry's mum was in the kitchen washing some dishes. She smirked at Harry when they made eye contact which made him inwardly groan. She was definitely going to tease him later when they were alone.

"Have fun, kids!" Anne chirped gleefully. Harry rolled his eyes at her playfully whilst Louis smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Anne. It was lovely to meet you," Louis replied before Harry dragged him outside and towards Louis' car that was parked in the driveway.

"I'll be taking your keys, thank you," Harry said. Louis hesitated but obliged, they both hopped in the car and began their journey.

"Where are you taking me?" Louis questioned.

"Just wait, stop being so impatient."

"I'm just curious to where you're taking me. You could be taking me someone to kill me for all I know," Louis informed. Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'll kill you if you don't stop asking," Harry shot back making Louis laugh. The day hadn't even started and they were having such a good time already.

It wasn't long until they had reached their destination, Harry made sure to park away from it so he could try surprised Louis. It made Louis roll his eyes when Harry covered Louis' eyes when they were walking over.

"Please don't make me run into something," Louis begged when Harry steered him blindly to wherever Harry had decided to take them.

"Don't tempt me," Harry joked cheekily. The curly haired boy felt butterflies flutter in his stomach when he felt Louis smile underneath his hands.

Harry had finally stopped Louis from walking but was still holding his hands over Louis' face. He wanted to pause for dramatic effect before he pulled them off.

"You took me to a carnival," Louis stated with a blank expression. Harry's smile dropped from his face.

"Don't you like it?"

"Harry, are you stupid? Of course I like it," Louis scoffed before he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the crowd excitedly. It had been a while since Louis had been to a carnival.

Before long, the pair were making their way inside their carriage on the Ferris wheel. Louis couldn't stop blabbering about how much fun he was having and it made Harry feel so happy because it was him who was making Louis this happy.

"Look how high we are going, Harry! This is so fucking cool," Louis giggled. Harry's heart was bursting. Louis was so cute and he had to keep stopping himself from wrapping him up in arms and keeping him safe from all the dangers of the world. Yeah, Harry was finding it hard to control himself.

"It's so pretty up here," Harry said once their carriage came to a halt at the very top of the Ferris wheel. He was admiring the view before he turned to face Louis, only to see that Louis' face was a lot closer than he had expected. Their faces only inches away from one another. Louis giggled once again.

"Is this where you lay one on me?"

Harry moved closer, lips almost touching, "Only if you lay one on me first."

Harry swore he saw Louis' eyes sparkle and Harry's eyes closed when their lips nearly touched. _Ring. Ring._

The pair broke apart at the sound of Louis' phone ringing. Harry sighed when the smaller boy pulled it out of his pocket and watched Louis' face fall at the caller id. Louis answers the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hi, Ty, how are you?" Louis asked. Harry's heart dropped at the sound of Tyler's name. Of course. Louis' real boyfriend, "Where am I? I'm out with my mum getting stuff for dinner so I'll have to call you back. Okay, love you."

Louis hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. They were both silent for a moment before Harry cleared his throat. Their carriage was now making its way down to the ground.

"Why did you lie? I mean, you didn't tell him where you actually are. Why's that?" Harry questioned curiously.

"If I told him the truth he would want to come. I just want to be with you right now," Louis admitted. Harry couldn't help but grin at what he said. Louis just rolled his eyes as they stepped off their carriage once it landed on the ground.

"Well, I'll go get us some sour traps," Harry informed. Louis grinned wickedly.

"I should let you take me on dates more often."

"I definitely agree with you there," Harry winked before making his way over to the sour strap stall. After he had gotten the sour straps that he paid for, Harry began to look for Louis until he spotted the back of Louis but froze after he noticed something.

He saw someone next to Louis. Harry tilted his head at the scene in front of him. There someone was, touching Louis. _His Louis_.

Harry didn't waste time before he made his way over and cleared his throat. Louis and the boy acknowledged Harry's presence by turning their attention towards him.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" The boy questioned with raised eyebrows. He was quite buff and could probably ruin Harry in a fight but Harry didn't care at this point. He was going to stand his ground.

Harry made his way over to Louis and slung an arm around Louis' shoulder. Harry made sure to make direct eye contact with the boy in front of them.

"More like, can I help you? You're the one who seems to be bothering _my_ boyfriend," Harry smirked. The boy rolled his eyes before he walked away.

"Jealousy is a good look on you," Louis teased with a wink. Harry laughed but didn't even bother to deny it. He was so unbelievably jealous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what think and what you think/want to happen xx

"This is it. The moment we have been waiting for," Harry took a deep breathe. Louis rolled his eyes as they walked up the driveway of Louis' house. Harry was pretty much sweating, he had met Jay before but this time he was posing as Louis' boyfriend, not as his partner for English.

"You know you can back out now.. I can just lie and say that we broke up or something," Louis said. Harry shook his head and entwined his fingers with Louis.

"Not a chance," Harry replied, "I'm helping you out. I won't ever back out."

"You're going to do great. You can do this," Louis reassured soothingly. Harry nodded, he can do this. Louis opened up the door and the pair both entered the house.

"Louis, is that you?" Jays voice carried over into the living room where Louis and Harry were now standing. When she entered the room and spotted Harry, she almost squealed, "Oh, Harry, darling, it's lovely to see you again."

"Hi, Jay, thank you for having me over for dinner," Harry informed formally. Jay smiled at himself sweetly.

"It's so funny, for a moment I didn't believe that you were Louis' boyfriend."

Louis and Harry both let out a laugh and shared a smile. How ironic of her to say that.

"Anyhow, let's introduce you to the family so we can begin to eat," Jay smiled, "Mark! Girls, our guest is here."

Harry listened as small footsteps were heard coming down the staircase. He knew that Louis had sisters but he had never met them.

"Look at his hair, it's so curly."

Two girls were in front of Harry now watching him with a smile as they commented on his appearance.

"This is Phoebe and Daisy, girls, this is Harry," Louis informed. The identical twins waved at Harry before they ran to sit down at the table.

"What's going on in here?"

"And this is Lottie, she's having an attitude problem lately," Louis whispered to Harry.

"I heard that, you little shit," Lottie narrowed her eyes as she sat down at the table with her sisters. Louis shrugged before he was hugged from behind.

"And this is Felicite but we just call her, Fizzy," Louis stated. Fizzy smiled sweetly at Harry, "This is Harry."

"Nice to meet you," Fizzy smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you, too," Harry told her before Fizzy sat down with all her sisters. It was a lot to take in, Louis had a big family.

"This must be the man you keep talking about, Louis," His stepfather walked into the room with a grin, he made his way over to Harry and shook his hand, "Nice to finally meet you, Harry. I'm Mark. Louis' stepfather."

"Nice to meet you as well," Harry smiled warmly. He really wanted Louis' family to like him. He knew the relationship was fake but his feelings for Louis wasn't.

"Okay everyone, let's all sit down and enjoy this meal," Jay commanded softly when she walked in with a platter of food. Louis and Harry went to sit down when Jay did. Everyone began to pile their plates with food.

"So, Harry, you go to the same school as Louis?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah, we have a few classes together as well," Harry replied. He was so so nervous. Louis could tell and so he placed a hand on Harry's thigh and rubbed soothingly. Harry almost jumped at the contact but soon relaxed. He loved Louis' hands on him.

"And so how did the two of you finally get your senses together and become a couple?" Jay smiled, "I'm sorry. Ever since you came over for that project with Lou, I've been secretly wanting the two of you to get together."

"The truth is, I had been kind of obsessed with him for years. But he never probably took noticed of me,  I literally tried everything," Harry laughed, "I even joined gym class so I can see him. The thing is I never ever even just walked up and spoken to him because I was always so so afraid. But one day, I just snapped. I walked right up to him and just asked him out."

"Well he kind of yelled it at me, I had noticed him too but I was too nervous to do anything. So when he came up and pretty much scream asked me to go out with him. I couldn't resist."

Jay happily giggled at the pair, she couldn't contain her happiness. She was so happy to see Louis happy and in love.

"You two are just adorable. I'm so happy for you both," Jay informed. She could practically see the love heart in Harry's eyes as he stared at Louis. 

"Thank you, Mum. I really am lucky to have someone like Harry in my life," Louis replied. It was so true. Louis wasn't even just saying that. It was actually how he truly felt. He had no idea what he would have done if Harry hadn't agreed to do this deal with him. As much as he cared for Tyler, he was glad that Harry was there tonight.

It wasn't long until dinner was over. It felt as if the whole night that Harry and Louis had been planning for went past so quickly. Louis wanted to feel like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders but he knew there was still so much stuff that needed to be done to ensure his family truly believed him.

"Would you need any help with the dishes?" Harry questioned politely. Jay smiled at the sweet boy and nodded as she grabbed some more of the dirty dishes from the table.

"That would be lovely," Jay stated. Harry grabbed some dirty plates and followed Jay into the kitchen where they both began to wash the dishes. She was washing while Harry's job was to dry.

"Thank you for having me tonight," Harry told her, "Dinner was delicious."

Jay smiled at the sweet boy in front of her. He was everything she had always hoped for her son to be with. She was so happy when Louis had told her that it was Harry. Jay knew she could see something when Harry came over for the school joint project with Louis.

"I'm not going to ask you this because I'm worried, I'm asking because I'm curious. How do you feel about my son?" Jay questioned handing Harry a plate for him to dry.

"How much time do we have?" Harry joked, Jay smiled fondly, "Your son makes me extremely happy. He's sassy and hard to handle sometimes but that's what make him, _him._ I wouldn't change him for the world. I'm so unbelievably happy that he's mine."

Jay remained quiet for a moment before Harry is wrapped up in arms and she's sobbing into his shoulder. Harry rubbed soothing circles into her shoulder as she cried. Jay was just so happy.

"I'm so happy you boys found each other, I can see how happy you make him," Jay replied.

"I'll do anything to make him happy, I love your son to pieces" Harry said truthfully. It was so easy to talk about how he felt about Louis. He knew he wasn't acting anymore.   But what he didn't know was that Louis had been hiding behind the wall and listening that entire time.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys sorry I haven't updated on here. I update on my wattpad, not on this. My user is @stilesftderek
> 
> this book on wattpad has been updated up to eighteen but ill put them all on here now.

****

"Darling, can you help me get the girls ready?" Jay called out to Louis from where he was sitting in the lounge room. Louis stood up from the arm chair and made his way into the kitchen where Jay was trying to talk the twins into some clothing.

"No, Mum, I want to wear this," Daisy complained trying to yank the dress from out of Phoebe's hands. Louis stepped forward and took the dress from his sisters and his mother sent him a thankful smile. Jay grabbed the dress and finished getting the girls ready.

"What are your plans for tonight, Lou? Mark has to work late, and the girls and I are heading over to my friend, Julie's place to watch a movie," Jay informed. Louis shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably no plans, I'll just stay home," Louis replied.

"Maybe Harry would want to do something, don't just stay home. If you do decide to go out, not too late because you have school tomorrow," Jay instructed sweetly leaning down to press a kiss on Louis' cheek.

"Okay, have a good night, Mum."

And then Jay and the twins left the house. Louis sighed and made his way into the lounge room. It had been the happiest he's ever seen his mother when she told Louis how much she loved Harry after he had left to go home.

She spent an hour and a half standing in the doorway of Louis' bedroom just commenting on the things she loved that he did at dinner. He could remember her ramble clear as day.

"Oh, he has such lovely manners, Lou!" Jay gushed with a bright smile, "And he helped me do the dishes and everything, he's so thoughtful. I demand he comes to dinner at least once a week!"

Louis couldn't help but feel a pang of quilt overwhelm him. His mum was so obsessed with Harry and he wasn't even Louis' real boyfriend. Tyler was and since the deal had started with Harry, he had barely even seen his real boyfriend.

As if on cue, his phone began to ring, and he was quick to answer, "Hello?"

"Long time no speak," Louis recognized Tyler's voice.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy. Why aren't you calling me off your phone?" Louis questioned curiously. The number wasn't listed in his phone.

"Went flat, I borrowed one of the boys. I wanted to know if you would like to go to the movies tonight? It's dark so people won't see us and ruin your deal with curly," Tyler said.

"I would love to," Louis looked over at the clock above the television in his lounge room, "I'm ready whenever."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Tyler informed before hanging up the phone. Louis quickly jumped up from where he was sitting and raced up the stairs to get ready.

It had been a while since he had hung out with Tyler, his real boyfriend. Louis couldn't help but feel bad because with all these scheming he had forgotten that this whole thing happened because he was really with Tyler. Louis had been spending so much time with Harry lately, not that he was complaining but he did need to make time for Tyler too.

Once Louis was ready he walked down his stairs and went to wait outside the front of his house for Tyler to pick him up. In a matter of minutes, Tyler's car pulled up. Louis smiled giddily when he saw his boyfriend jump out of the car and almost run to pick him up and spin him around.

"Hello lovely!"

"Tyler! Let me down," Louis giggled making Tyler laugh before he let Louis back onto his feet. Louis smiled at his boyfriend but frowned when he saw Tyler staring at him weirdly, "What?"

"Oh, it's your hair. I thought I told you not to wear it like that. It makes you look stupid."

Louis' face fell, "Oh... Sorry about that. I forgot."

"It's okay. There's a mirror in the car so you can fix it before we go into the movies."

Tyler then sent Louis a smile before opening the door for him and closing it once Louis had stepped inside the car. Louis got settled in his seat and fixed his hair in the mirror before Tyler jumped into the driver's seat.

"Let me see it," Tyler said. Louis looked over at his boyfriend, hoping to hear approval about how he fixed his hair. He smiled and nodded, "Much better! You don't look stupid anymore."

Louis forced himself to laugh when Tyler laughed at what he had said. Louis normally would smack someone down if they said that to him but something about Tyler just made him keep his mouth shut. He always just let Tyler say things that were hurtful, and he didn't know why.

It wasn't long before they had arrived at the movies, Louis jumped out of the car and waited for Tyler to lock the doors before they walked inside the building.

"What movie would you want to see?" Louis questioned. It had been a while since they had gone on a date and he was excited to just spend time with his boyfriend.

"I really want to watch that action movie, so let's do that," Tyler dismissed. Louis nodded, but remained quiet. He had wanted to watch a different movie, but Louis knew that he should just be grateful that they were going to see one in the first place.

During the movie, Louis watched his boyfriend laugh at the scenes in the movie, giving the screen all his attention. All Louis wanted to do was hold his hand, but he was scolded every time for it. Tyler saying, 'I just want to watch the movie, louis, quit it.'

A couple months ago, Louis wouldn't have a problem with this. He wouldn't think anything of it but for some reason something had changed, Louis could now see the things that Tyler was doing wrong with their relationship.

Louis loved Tyler, and he said that he loved Louis. So, there was no problem, right? Why was he getting so paranoid and thinking about it so much?

"Fuck, that movie was fucking sick!" Tyler exclaimed as they drove home. The movie had gone by rather fast for Louis even though he was barely paying attention to it at all, being too winded up with his thoughts.

"Yeah, it was good, wasn't it?" Louis smiled at his boyfriend as they began to pull up to Louis' street. He could see both his mother's and stepfather's car in the driveway, so he knew he was not home alone.

Tyler pulled up at his house and sat in silence. The only noise being the purr of Tyler's car engine and the sound of crickets chirping in the background.

"Well, thanks for tonight, Louis. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school," Tyler said. Louis nodded, giving Tyler a small smile before leaning over and placing a light kiss on his cheek before hopping out of the car and closing the car door behind him. Louis began to walk up his drive way but then turned around, about to say a thank you or a I love you to see that Tyler was already pulling out of his street, Louis sighed before walking up to his doorway.

He locked the front door behind him and kicked off his shoes. He felt so drained and didn't know why. Louis couldn't explain why he just felt so down at that moment.

"Hey, Lou, you're back," Jay walked out of the lounge room into the hall, she took noticed in the way her son stood, how he wasn't rambling about the night he had. Louis got that from his mother.

"Oh, what, hey mum," Louis replied giving her a soft smile.

"Did you and Harry have a fight or something, sweetheart?" Jay questioned. She loved Harry but if he had made Louis upset that would change in an instance. Louis shook his head and gave her a smile.

"Harry and I are fine. We've never fought once."

"That's good to hear. Now get your butt up to bed and have a good night's rest. You have school tomorrow," Jay kissed him on the cheek making Louis roll his eyes at her playfully before giving her a quick hug and walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

Louis dressed himself into his pajamas and snuggled into his pillows. He was tired and drained but for some reason just couldn't get to sleep. Louis sometimes just had moments where he was too caught up with his thoughts that he couldn't sleep, he would normally call Tyler but after tonight, he just didn't want to.

Louis sighed, grabbing his phone from his nightstand and began to look through his phone contacts. Only one person was going through his head now. There was only one person that he knew he wanted to talk to.

Before Louis even knew what he was doing, he began to dial the number and listened as it rung three times before the person on the other side of the line answered. Louis had never felt so nervous and anxious for someone to pick up the phone. Louis also felt bad considering it was so late at night.

"Hello?" Louis asked quietly. He heard some shuffling on the other end of the phone and continued to snuggle himself closer to his blankets.

"Louis?"

"Yeah, sorry, Harry if I woke you or something. I just..." Louis trailed. He honestly didn't have a reason why he had called Harry so late.

"Don't be sorry, I wasn't asleep. Are you okay? You sound a bit quiet which is a little unusual," Harry joked teasingly making Louis giggle softly before sighing.

"I went out on date tonight," Louis informed.

"Oh yeah? What did you do?" Harry questioned, "Hope you had a good time."

Louis smiled at that. He smiled so big because he just couldn't get over how nice Harry was. First, he helps Louis out by being his fake boyfriend and now he just doesn't get annoyed when Louis calls him so late at night.

"Went to the movies. Saw some stupid action movie."

"I prefer romantic comedies, so I don't really go see the action ones," Harry told him.

"You love rom-coms too?" Louis smiled even though he knew Harry couldn't see him. He loved finding out small things about Harry, he found the curly haired boy so interesting.

"Who doesn't?" Harry laughed.

"Apparently Tyler..."

"Lou, what's really going on? Just talk to me," Harry urged. He could tell something wasn't right. Louis was normally so full of life, but he seemed a bit quiet and not his usual bubbly self.

"I needed help to get to sleep. I normally call Tyler to talk to me until I fall asleep but all I could think about is how I wanted to call you," Louis confessed, grateful that Harry couldn't see him blushing like mad.

"You wanted to call me?" Harry was lost for words, his heart was pounding against his chest harder than it ever had before, "I'm glad. Now what do you say? I could tell you a story or I could tell you some jokes-"

"God, no jokes please. They're horrible," Louis giggled.

"Hey! Don't make fun of them. I think they're rather excellent," Harry replied making Louis giggle again. It felt so easy, so fluent for them to get like this with one another. They were like two puzzle pieces that clipped into place without problems, "It's really late, love. Get really comfy and just close your eyes. I'll keep talking and stay on the phone until you're asleep."

"You know, you're a really nice guy, Hazz. I'm so happy I know you," Louis whispered, he could feel his eyes getting heavier already. He heard Harry let out a small chuckle.

"I'm so happy that I know you. You're a true blessing to this world, Louis Tomlinson."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all on my wattpad @stilesftderek

"Hey, thanks for meeting me," Louis smiled at Harry who made his way over to the smaller boy. Louis didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Harry in a hug.  Louis had texted him in the class earlier asking Harry to meet up with him before lunch.

"It's okay, is everything alright?" Harry questioned. He had been a bit worried about Louis ever since he called him the night before. Timid and non-teasing Louis was always worrying.

"Yeah, no, everything's fine. I was just wanting to go over a few things with you," Louis informed, "I think we should keep going with the whole relationship thing for a while because Mum's pretty close with Zayn and he's horrible liar, so I need to make it believable for him just in case she asks him how we're doing."

"How much does he even know?"  Harry wondered curiously. It was something he had to know before he jumped into the situation.

"He knows I had a crush on Tyler, but I never told him that we actually got together. Tyler was very forceful on the being secret thing that he didn't even want Zayn to know. We just have to convince Zayn that we are together so my mum believes it more."

"What are you trying to say? You want me to hang with your group?" Harry raised his eyebrow.  He was basically just worried about Tyler trying to rip his face off. Harry had never really had anything to do with Louis' group of friends before, so it was going to be a little strange for him to go sit with them.

"Well I know that Zayn won't believe we are really together unless he meets you. I hate lying to him, but he sucks at lying. Mum would know something's up right away."

"I understand, Lou, it's alright," Harry said, "Will Tyler be there?"

"Uhh... well probably but I wouldn't worry about it. He won't do anything stupid to mess up what we're doing," Louis reassured, he wasn't sure who he was trying to make feel better. Harry or himself.

"Let's get to lunch then, munchkin," Harry teased making Louis roll his eyes before taking Harry's hand in his as they walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"I'm not even that short."

"Louis, you're fucking tiny. Don't even argue with that."

"You're just a giant," Louis shot back cheekily. It was so easy to banter with Harry, he never had to worry about Harry taking it too seriously and taking offence. Like Tyler.

Louis really needed to stop comparing the two of them.

"Hi guys! Look who I brought with me, this is Harry," Louis introduced with a bright smile. Sitting at the table was, Sam, the not so intelligent one. Oscar, the classic bad boy type. Zayn, Louis' talented artistic best friend and lastly, Tyler, Louis' real boyfriend.

"Wait," Sam squinted his eyes at Harry as if he was trying to remember something, "Aren't you the guy that fell over in gym the other week and almost dislocated your knee?"

Harry's eyes widen when Louis raised his eyebrow at the curly haired boy. Louis was very interested in hearing the story, but Harry shook his head.

"What? No, must have me confused with someone else," Harry answered with a chuckle.

"So weird, they have the same name as you and everything, maybe you guys are related?" Sam wondered. Louis just looked at him, wanting to say something but decided against it. There was no use trying to explain to Sam what had just happened.

"So, you guys are a thing, huh? That's what travelling around the school at least," Oscar questioned, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. Harry just got a bad vibe from him. Yep, did not like him at all.

"Yep, that's right.  Hazza, here, is my boyfriend," Louis informed glaring over at Tyler when he let out a scoff, "So everyone needs to make sure they make him feel welcomed."

"Welcome Harry," Tyler smiled forcefully.  Louis rolled his eyes at Tyler then looked over at Zayn who had been watching his exchange with Tyler.

"What's up, Z?"

"Can I talk with you privately?" Zayn wondered giving Louis a look to say he can't refuse. Louis nodded, rubbing Harry's shoulder as he waited for Zayn to stand up from his seat.

"I won't be too long, okay?" Louis whispered to Harry. The curly haired boy nodded but didn't say anything else as he watched Louis and Zayn walk away from the group.

"They're gone so spill the beans," Oscar smirked at Harry making him frown. He was hoping that there wouldn't be too much interaction. Harry had only came to sit with the group in the first place so that they could convince Zayn and now he was sitting with Louis' real boyfriend and two guys that he never wanted to be associated it with before.

"Spill the beans?" Harry inquired, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Oscar's smirk widened on his lips before leaning forward closer to Harry.

"What's Tommo like in bed? We all want to know, bet he's a screamer."

Harry's eyes widened, "What did you just say?"

"Is Louis any good? I've been wanting to tap that for a while, but you beat me to it. Just tell me if he's as good as I've imagined and once you're done with him, I'll have a few rounds," Oscar chuckled darkly.

"Oscar, that's not cool-"

"Shut it, Sam, I'm talking," Oscar snapped before standing from his seat and walking to stand right in front of Harry, "Come on, don't leave any details out. I need something to think about to help me sleep if you know what I mean."

That was when Harry snapped, he practically saw red. His hands circled into fists and quickly pushed Oscar at the chest forcefully.

"Don't fucking talk about him like that," Harry growled which only made Oscar laugh at Harry's reaction. A few students in the cafeteria looked towards them to watch what was happening.

Tyler and Sam were now stood up. Sam looking like he was about to have a heart attack, but Tyler was smirking which only made Harry angrier.

"I'll talk about him however I want so tell me, how tight is he?" Oscar raised his eyebrows as Tyler moved to stand behind Harry, but he wasn't paying it too much attention, he was trying his hardest not to kick Oscar's skull in, "I'll love to use him after you're done, just give me the heads up and I'll jump straight in."

Harry went to lunge at Oscar but was quickly held back by Tyler, the curly haired boy struggled against Tyler's strong hold on him, "What the fuck are you doing, Tyler? Let me go, you can't let them talk about Louis like that! It's not okay and you of all people should be agreeing with me."

"Hey, Oscar, keep going," Tyler smirked, holding Harry's arms behind his back as he struggled to get free. Harry wanted to know them both out.

"I wonder if he's a screamer, I bet I would-"

"What the fuck is going on here?" Zayn asked as he and Louis made it back to the group. Louis had wide eyes as he looked at what was going on, "Tyler. Let him go."

Tyler huffed before pushing Harry away from him, Harry glared at him and then gave the same death glare to Oscar who was still smirking widely. Harry went to lunge at him before Louis grabbed his arm. It was almost as if all of Harry's anger drifted away in an instance with just one touch.

"Come with me," Louis said quietly tugging on the taller boy's hand. Harry sighed glaring at the boys again before moving towards Louis.

"I'll come," Zayn informed. He shook his head at Tyler when he took a step towards Louis and Harry, "You won't. You can fuck off."

And then Zayn followed the pair outside to the ovals, Harry was gripping Louis' hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Harry, you're shaking. What happened in there?" Louis questioned absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles on Harry's arm to comfort him.

"Oscar... he was saying such horrible things about you. I couldn't stand it. Hearing him talk about you like you're some fucking object, some toy. You're so much more than that. You're not just some sex toy, you're a human-being. Someone who means so fucking much to me and I just can't-"

Harry was cut off By Louis wrapping his arms around him, holding him close to his chest. Harry could feel the soft beat of Louis' heart, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and closed his eyes. Hugging Louis would never get old.

"Thank you, Harry," Louis' voice was muffled from Harry's chest, but he didn't care.  He just couldn't get over how perfect Harry was, he was cursing himself for taking so long to get to know him better.

"I just want to say sorry," Zayn admitted making Louis pull away from the hug to look over at his best friend, "I had dragged Louis away from the group because I wasn't so sure why he had jumped into a relationship with you, but I can see why now.  You care so much for Lou and that's all I've ever wanted. So happy you decided that you didn't want to try pursuing a relationship with Tyler. He's a fucking dick but you're not, Harry. You guys are a cute couple."

Harry smiled and shook Zayn's hand when he offered it to him. Almost silently saying thank you, to give approval of the relationship. Harry wasn't even Louis' real boyfriend but in this moment, he was.


	10. Chapter 10

"And Harry-"

"Niall, quit it! Stop asking me so many questions," Harry hissed at his best friend. Niall kept trying to pester him about details about Louis and Harry's sex life which was non-existent but Niall didn't want to believe that. He wanted details.

"I'm your best friend! How dare you keep things from me? I tell you everything Liam and I do," Niall narrowed his eyes flicking Harry on the arm.

"And I beg you not to every single time. I don't want to know about the time he fucked you in the school bathroom."

"That was good," Niall acknowledged, "But not as good as the time we fucked behind the-"

"Niall! I don't want to know," Harry dismissed making his best friend sigh.

"At least agree to a double date," Niall rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Will it stop you from bothering me?"

"Probably not but I'll try not to bother you if you agree."

"Good enough. I'll ask Louis about the double date, I'm sure it'll be fine," Harry replied making Niall squeal in excitement. What Harry didn't notice was that Tyler was sitting directly behind them and had heard the whole conversation, glaring at the back of Harry's head.

The bell rang and all the students began to leave the classroom but Harry stopped when he felt someone grab his arm, he turned to see it was Tyler.

"We need to talk," Tyler informed. Harry sighed giving a nod to Niall to say that he was okay. Niall gave Tyler a bitchy look before walking away.

"What? What could you possibly want after the shit you pulled at lunch?"

"Just wanted to let you know who you're defending. Louis told me that he thinks you're annoying, the only reason he keeps you around is for the deal. You can't honestly tell me you think he actually likes you right? He hates you," Tyler spat bitterly with a laugh before patting Harry on the shoulder, "That's all I wanted to say, mate. Have a good one."

Every word hit him like a punch to the stomach. It was so stupid of Harry to believe a word that came out of that asshole's mouth but he couldn't help it. He was so insecure when it came to Louis.

Harry snapped back into reality when he had noticed that Tyler wasn't even standing with him anymore. He visibly shuddered when he recognised Louis walking towards him, with wide eyes he moved to his locker in an attempt to avoid him.

He opened his locker and placed his books from his last class inside, hoping to god that Louis didn't notice he was trying to avoid him.

"So, why are you avoiding me?"

Harry jumped when he noticed Louis leaning against the locker next to his.

"Avoiding you? Never," Harry scoffed, "That's just crazy."

"Harry, you haven't spoken to me since first break. What's going on?" Louis raised his eyebrows, grabbing the taller boys shoulders to make him look at Louis, "Don't make me use my puppy dog eyes. I'll warn you, they're pretty fucking cute."

"Everything about you is cute," Harry murmured making Louis nod his head.

"Yeah, true."

To be honest, Harry felt pretty stupid at this point. He didn't want to tell Louis why he had been avoiding him.

"It's just going to sound stupid," Harry said trying to avoid Louis' eyes. The smaller boy shook his head and placed his hand under Harry's chin to make him stare at him.

(maybe because that's the only Louis could reach bc smol bean)

"Nothing you say will ever sound stupid to me. Just let me know what's wrong," Louis urged kindly.

"Tyler said some things to me. Apparently you told him that I annoy you all the time and that I just get on your nerves. I don't know, it just made me all insecure. It's stupid and... wait what are we doing?" Harry asked when Louis grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the front of the school.

"I hope you still like being kidnapped," Louis shot back as they reached his car, unlocking it with his keys, "And if you don't like it. Tough luck, Hazz because I'm kidnaping you anyway. Get in the car."

Harry didn't say a word but instead hopping in the car and got his seatbelt on. Louis gave him a soft smile when he climbed into the drivers seat before they pulled out of the parking lot of the high school.

Harry should be worried that soon the school would take note of his absences in some of his classes and notify his mother but at this point, he was in the car with his long term crush and was loving every minute of it.

The car ride was rather silent apart from Louis singing softly to the music that was playing on the radio.

"Where are we?" Harry inquired curiously. Louis smirked at him.

"You'll recognise it in a second, sweetcheeks," Louis replied before Harry realised that the smaller boy had just pulled up.

It was the pond that Louis had taken Harry the very first day they had decided on the deal.

They both climbed out of the car before making their way up the trail to where the pond was situated.

"So why did you take me here?" Harry wondered before Louis sighed.

"Take a seat with me here," Louis gestured to the makeshift seats causing Harry to walk over and sit next to the smaller boy. Harry watched as Louis' eyes scanned over the pond with a sad smile.

"Does this place mean something to you, Lou?"

Louis looked over at him and nodded before sighing once again.

"My dad used to take me here all the time, we would come and fish and just hang out together. We were so close," Louis said softly.

"What happened?"

"I came out to him and he never looked at me the same. He never wanted to hang out with me again," Louis stood before leaning down to grab a pebble and threw it across the pond watching it as it slipped across the water, "I come here to think because this was the last place, the only place where he would treat me as his son. This was the last place I felt truly loved by him."

"Louis..." Harry's voice cracked as he watched Louis' eyes fill with tears. Louis let out a forced laugh.

"Do you really think I would take you here if you annoyed me, Harry? I've never even taken Tyler here. If I hated you, would I take you somewhere that's as special as this place is to me?"

Harry stood up from where he had sat and moved closer to Louis. The taller boy gave him a smile before holding out his hand for Louis to take.

"I'm really glad you feel safe enough to share this stuff with me."

"Harry, I would tell you anything. You're one of the people I care about most."


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry? Wake up, darling. You're going to be late for school," His mother called from outside his bedroom door successfully waking up Harry from his peaceful sleep. He groaned and kicked his blankets off as he listened to his mother make her way back down the stairs.

Harry could remember when he would loathe school, but he now somewhat enjoyed it and there was only one reason. Louis. In such a small amount of time, the sassy, out-going boy that harry had been crushing on for years had become one for the most important people in his life. Harry quickly got ready for school before making his way down the stairs.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready, are you still going to drop me off today?" Harry questioned when he made his way into the kitchen. He stopped when he noticed someone else in the kitchen, eyes widening.

"Sup, brother," Gemma smirked before standing from her chair and wrapping her arms around her younger sibling. It had been a while since they had seen each other.

"When did you get back?" Harry asked, eyes brightening with excitement. As much as Gemma would roast him and be mean to him, he loved her with everything he had.

"This morning," Gemma answered before narrowing her eyes, "Mum gave me some news and I'm quite upset you didn't tell me yourself."

Harry looked over at his mother who laughed as she sipped on her cup of tea. She was still wearing her fluffy night-gown and looked like she was probably going to go back to bed.

"She was going to find out anyway," Anne said. Gemma nodded in agreement before grabbing her car keys from the kitchen table.

"I'm taking you to school today and you're going to tell me all about your little boyfriend of yours."

Harry groaned before following his sister to her car outside the house. Harry and Gemma both got in and buckled up their seatbelts before Gemma began the car trip to Harry's school.

"Please don't interrogate me," harry begged making Gemma scoff.

"How else am I going to find out anything around here?" His sister wondered, "So tell me everything."

Harry sighed in defeat, "His name's Louis. He's super sassy and funny and honestly looks like an angel."

"Aww Harry!" Gemma cooed teasingly making Harry go bright red and stick his tongue out at her. He was hoping to avoid this, but he had to have known Gemma would find out eventually, even if Louis was only his fake boyfriend, "I want to meet him."

"What?"

"I want to meet him," Gemma repeated as she pulled into the parking lot of the high school, "Invite him to dinner tonight. I need to meet the guy that my brother's gone all lovey dovey for."

"I'll ask okay?" Harry raised his eyebrows as he grabbed his stuff, unbuckling his seatbelt. Gemma narrowed her eyes at her younger sibling.

"Make it happen, brother," Gemma said making Harry roll his eyes when he hopped out of the car. He closed his door behind him and waved to his older sister, "I love you so much, my favourite brother! Make sure you eat lunch and do all your school work!"

Harry went bright red once again when people in the parking lot began to stare at him laughing as he older sister drove away. Gemma was a pest. She would always take very possibility to embarrass him.

Harry made his way into the school, smiling when he spotted his 'boyfriend' standing by his own locker. The taller boy made his way over, tapping on Louis' shoulder who turned and gave Harry the biggest smile before grabbing him in a hug.

"Hi there, Harry," Louis chirped happily before pulling away from the hug. Harry smiled so widely it felt like his cheeks were going to burst.

"Hi, Lou," Harry replied. And that was when he realised they were not alone and Tyler was in fact standing there glaring at Harry darkly. Louis rolled his eyes before ran a hand down Harry's arm to get the boy's attention which of course worked.

"So how are you, curly?" Louis questioned, smile still bright. It was like all of Harry's troubles went away because of Louis' smile. Harry was so fucking smitten.

"I'm good, really good," Harry answered before clearing his throat, "So my sister Gemma made a surprise visit and she's kind of harassing me about having you come over for dinner tonight or something."

Harry's phone buzzed, and he quickly checked the message to see that it was in fact his sister.

**I stg harry your boyfriend better come to dinner**

**I need to meet him otherwise I won't believe he's real**

**Bc lets face it, you're lanky and a tad awkward but its ok bc your brother and I love u**

Harry rolled his eyes before holding his phone up for Louis to see, the smaller boy's eyes skimmed over the messages and let out a loud laugh.

"Dinner tonight? Of course, I want to meet the queen-"

"Louis, we have a date tonight," Tyler cut in sending another glare to Harry. Louis looked over at Tyler and frowned. He had completely forgotten about any plans he had made with Tyler. Harry almost felt his heart drop and so did Louis who absentmindedly rubbed Harry's arm apologetically.

"That's tonight?" Louis wondered looking at his boyfriend. His real boyfriend.

"Can't back out just because curly has sibling issues," Tyler shot back harshly looking at Harry with dark eyes, but Harry wasn't even paying attention to him. He was just watching Louis who seemed conflicted.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Louis almost whispered. Harry shook his head, grabbing Louis' hand in his before giving him a small smile.

"It's okay," Harry replied, "I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later."

And with that, Harry dropped louis' hand and walked away leaving the smaller boy with a pit in his stomach. Louis couldn't explain it he just wanted to chase after Harry and tell him he would come but he had obligations with his real boyfriend. Something he shouldn't just be dropping.

"Good decision, babe."

..........

"Can you stop giving your brother trouble and help with setting the table, Gemma?" Anne inquired shooting her daughter a glance when Gemma kept pestering Harry with questions. Gemma put her hands up in surrender.

"I warned him, Mum. I said if his boyfriend didn't come that I wasn't going to believe him."

"Gemma, I've met him. He's real," Anne informed making Gemma shake her head.

"Need to see it to believe it," Gemma shot back, "That's my motto."

"Look, he couldn't make it," Harry said, "Now stop bothering me about it."

Gemma leaned over to ruffle Harry's hair, "So touchy, Hazz."

Harry rolled his eyes at his older sister. He was bummed that Louis wasn't there. It was times like this when he would remember that Louis and he were only pretending to be in a relationship. Harry was so smitten that the whole thing was feeling real to him, but Louis wasn't his to show off to his family.

His thoughts are interrupted with the ringing of his doorbell, Harry looked over at his older sister who is holding a finger to her nose. He rolled his eyes at her childish antics, still not believing that she was the oldest before he made his way over to his front door.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in anything you're selling-" Harry began swinging the door opened but stopped once he saw who was standing at the door.

"In that case, sorry to waste your time, sweetcheeks."

"What- Louis, what are you doing here?" Harry wondered with wide eyes. Louis was looking stunning, Harry was almost incoherent. Louis just looked so cuddly and Harry just wanted to lock him in his house forever, so he couldn't leave.

"Tyler got caught up, so we had to cancel," Louis explained before being pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much," Harry whispered. Louis smiled and tightened his arms around the taller boy, breathing in the calming scent of Harry.

"It's okay-"

"Oh my god, hello there!"

Harry groaned before pulling away from the hug to see Gemma watching the pair. Louis smiled at her and gave a her a little wave.

"Gemma, this is Louis. And Louis this is my sister, Gem- "

"You're so tiny and adorable," Gemma remarked making Louis scoff at her.

"I'm 5'9, I'm not tiny," Louis narrowed his eyes at her.

Gemma scoffed, "Yeah, okay, sure you are."

"Please don't be mean to my boyfriend," Harry defended circling an arm around Louis' waist. Louis couldn't help but lean into his touch, feeling a swarm of butterflies begin to flutter in his stomach. A feeling that he hadn't had in a very long time.

"I'm just happy he's real, now, come on, little one, let's go have dinner," Gemma smirked moving towards the kitchen, "I'll get you a plate."

Louis' phone buzzed as Harry closed the front door behind them and the smaller boy pulled out his phone and read the text that he had received.

"Everything all good, Lou?" Harry questioned making Louis nod and smile at Harry warmly.

"Yeah, no problem, just let me take off my shoes," Louis smiled sweetly. Harry nodded rubbing a circle on the smaller boys' hand.

"I'll go let mum know you're here. Just come into the lounge room when you're ready," Harry said before moving towards where Harry's mum was presumably. Louis sighed when Harry was out of sight before looking back at the text he had received before kicking off his shoes and making his way to the lounge room to start the dinner.

**It's okay, we'll reschedule. Feel better soon babe xx**


	12. Chapter12

"Okay, tell me more," Niall informed as he looked at Harry dreamily. To him, this was the best day ever. The blonde-haired boy was grilling his best friend for every single, tiny detail but Harry honestly didn't mind one bit.

"So, he surprised me at dinner and came to meet Gemma," Harry replied with a wide grin. He hadn't stopped smiling since the dinner at his house that Louis had crashed. Harry was already one of those love-sick fools over Louis and they weren't even dating for real.

"What did Gemma think of him?" Niall questioned as Harry leaned against the locker next to his friends as Niall grabbed some of his books from his locker for his next class. Harry rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"They instantly teamed up and began to tease me over stupid shit I did when I was younger, they're practically best friends!" Harry rolled his eyes once again at the memory. His sister and Louis had taken every opportunity to torture him with his baby photos.

"We love an iconic duo," Niall joked with a loud laugh, "No, but, for real. We need to get this double date thing going that I keep telling you about."

It was true. Niall had been bugging Harry to have a double date with him and Liam ever since Niall found out that Harry and Louis were 'dating'. The truth is, he just didn't want to bring it up to Louis in case he stepped over a line, after all, the boy had just met his sister when they were in a fake relationship. Harry didn't exactly want his best friends to become overly attached to Louis as his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Louis about it," Harry said ignoring the look of disbelief on Niall's face.

"Sureeee," Niall dragged on before almost jumping when the bell rung. The blonde-haired boy glared at his best friend when Harry laughed at how startled Niall was from the noise, "Okay, I have to go. Mr O'Brien will murder me if I'm late again."

Harry gave him a cheeky smile while Niall rolled his eyes, giving the taller boy a playful punch on the shoulder before the blonde quickly moved down the corridor to his next class. Luckily, it was a free period for Harry, so he didn't have to stress about going to a class.

"Yo, Harry!"

Harry's head snapped in the direction of the voice calling out to him. He had to stop himself from slightly panicking as Tyler jogged up to him. Harry looked around them to see that they were now the only ones in the corridors as all the teachers and other students were now in class.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked curiously. He would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious. There were now no witnesses if Tyler wanted to beat the living crap out of him right now. However, instead of punching him, Tyler reached out a hand to Harry.

"I wanted to say sorry for all the bullshit that's gone on. It was wrong of me to treat you that way when you're helping Lou and I out. How about we get out of here and try get to know one another? After all, you are dating _my_ boyfriend," Tyler let out a laugh causing Harry's eyes to widen.

"You... you want me to skip with you?" Harry wondered before watching Tyler nod his head, "What's up with everyone wanting me to skip with them?"

Tyler's smile faltered, "Has Louis made you skip with him?"

"What? No, of course not," Harry laughed nervously to himself. Tyler studied his face for a moment before smiling again.

"My cars this way," Tyler informed. Harry nodded before following Tyler to the car park. The jock had an expensive car, a luxury item that was given to him as a birthday gift from his parents. Most of the popular kids at Harry's school were ridiculously rich.

Harry felt odd sitting on the leather seats of Tyler's car, he felt like he was out of place but tried his hardest to brush it off. Harry knew it would mean a lot to Louis if Harry and Tyler got along and Louis' happiness meant everything to Harry.

"So, where are we going?" Harry quizzed looking out his window to try see if he could recognise where they were. He knew they were in town, where most of the grocery stores were. The entire car ride was filled with questions from Tyler about Harry's life, claiming that the jock really wanted to get to know Harry.

"To the shops to get some stuff for my party tonight," Tyler answered as they pulled into the car park for the shopping centre, "You're coming, aren't you?"

"I didn't know I was invited," Harry unbuckled his seatbelt before hopping out of the car to walk over to where Tyler was standing and waiting for him.

"Never trust an Irish man to do a job," Tyler let out a playful laugh as they entered the store, "I invited Niall and told him to invite you."

Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of his best friend. Of course, Niall neglected to mention to him literally 20 minutes ago. Though, Niall did tend to be a bit forgetful when he became too excited about something else, i.e. the dinner he was asking about where Gemma met Louis.

"Yeah, he must have forgotten," Harry said watching as Tyler grabbed a few stacks full of red plastic cups. What a cliché. The jock continued down the aisle causing Harry to try keep up with him, he was his ride home after all.

"Lou is going to be there, it's the perfect opportunity to get everyone to believe you guys are really together," Tyler informed as he grabbed a few more things from the aisle for the party later that night. Harry couldn't hold back the same that was creeping onto his face at the mention of Louis, he really was a love-sick fool.

"Alright, yeah, I'll come... I mean, to help you and Louis out," Harry chuckled looking anywhere but at Tyler. They moved towards the checkouts as Tyler loaded all the items that he got onto the counter. The cashier scanned all the items with a bright smile, battling her eyelashes at Tyler every chance she could get.

"Keep the change, beautiful," Tyler winked as he handed her the money for the items before grabbing everything that he had bought. Harry narrowed his eyes at the back of Tyler as they walked out of the store over to where Tyler had parked his car.

"You know, I really care about Louis," Harry stated causing Tyler to let out a laugh. It was almost like a silent threat, don't hurt him or I'll fucking kill you. Harry moved to buckle himself into the passenger seat of the car while Tyler threw his items into the backseat before jumping into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, of course I know that," Tyler remarked. Harry gave him nod, not wanting to press any further on the matter. Harry knew though that if he saw Tyler do anything else that he would most likely flip shit.

Harry didn't question why or how Tyler knew his street address, he assumed that Louis might have told him. The car ride had been silent ever since Tyler had let it known that he definitely knew Harry had feelings for his boyfriend.

Tyler pulled into Harry's driveway before letting out a sigh.

"Look, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm going to be the bigger person here, man. I'm sorry for all the bullshit I put you throughout high school. I know I can be a bit of a dick. I'm trying to work on it, Louis has been helping me majorly," Tyler admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his hair, "We all need to get along if we want this deal to work out. That's why Louis and I decided that it was okay for you guys to make it seem more realistic in public."

"W-what do you mean?" Harry stuttered. Surely his head was going to explode with everything that came out of Tyler's mouth. He never thought he would see the day that Tyler would apologise.

"Louis and I agreed that you should kiss him. I've given the okay. After all, you two are a couple so obviously you need to kiss to make it more believable."

Harry almost choked on air at Tyler's words.

"You want me to kiss Louis? Your boyfriend, Louis?" Harry raised his eyebrows. Tyler gave him a nod.

"Yeah, tonight at the party," Tyler confirmed before looking down at the clock on his car radio, "Sorry, dude, I have to start getting everything ready for tonight, but I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be there," Harry gave him a forced smile since he was practically screaming on the inside. Tyler gave him a smile as Harry climbed out of the car and gave him a wave as Tyler's car reversed out of his driveway and out of his street.

Harry couldn't help but let out a laugh. He had just been given permission from Louis' real boyfriend to kiss him in front of what he assumed to be his whole school. As Harry unlocked his front door, he couldn't help but feel wrong about all his assumptions of Tyler. Maybe he really was a nice guy after all.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alrighty, fuckers, stay still or we are going to crash," Liam instructed with a scold as he continued to drive down the street, heading towards Tyler's house. Niall was sitting in the passenger seat of the car and had his feet rested on the dash board whilst Louis and Harry were in the back seats. Liam kept trying to get his boyfriend to get his feet off the dash, but the blonde just didn't listen.

"Turn up the music, Lima," Louis said causing Liam to quickly glare at his in the rear-view mirror.

"First of all, I told you to not call me that," Liam replied before sighing, "Second of all, if the music is any louder our ears are going to bleed."

"Wow, who the fuck invited you to this party?" Louis scoffed playfully. Liam rolled his eyes, turning into the street that Tyler had given them for the party. There were already so many cars parked near the house but luckily, Liam managed to find a parking spot.

"Here, I'll help you out of the car, little elf," Niall smirked glancing over his shoulder at Louis as he hopped out of the car. Liam's car was much larger than the cars Louis was used to. Niall had been teasing Louis about his height ever since they went and picked him up as Louis had struggled to get into the car without Harry giving him a hand.

"Oh, fuck off, leprechaun," Louis shot back causing Niall to let out a loud laugh. Harry rolled his eyes at the two of them, happy that they were getting along so well but also amused by their childishness. The curly haired boy jumped out of the car with ease before rounding to Louis' side of the car, opening the door and giving the much smaller boy a small smile.

"Need help, Lou?" Harry questioned. Louis' cheeks heated up a light shade of pink before he gave Harry a small nod, reaching his hands out for Harry to grab onto. The taller boy placed his hands-on Louis' waist before pulling him towards himself, allowing Louis to gracefully get out of the car.

"Thank you, Hazza," Louis whispered as Harry placed him on his feet. Harry's hands were still on Louis' waist, their faces were so close to each other's, all Harry had to do was lean a little closer and they would be kissing. However, they broke apart because of a high-pitched squeal. Harry turned to face the culprit, watching Niall try to fan himself with his hands.

"You right there, babe?" Liam wondered placing a hand on the small of Niall's back.

"Everything is right in the world," Niall answered, eyes not leaving Harry and Louis. Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend before Liam began to manoeuvre his boyfriend into the house towards the party. Louis and Harry both follow them.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about the almost kiss. Tyler's words from earlier plaguing his mind. He had said that he and Louis had spoken about it and agreed that Harry would have to kiss Louis tonight at the party and the truth was, Harry was nervous. Sure, he had kissed guys, he wasn't a virgin and he certainly wasn't innocent, but it was Louis.

The boy that Harry had wanted for years, the boy that had even caused Harry to realise his sexuality in the first place with his god sculptured ass and body. Harry wanted to talk to Louis about the kiss but decided against it immediately.  If it was going to happen, he didn't want to talk to Louis about it and make it awkward. He was nervous as it was. Plus, it was okay, Tyler had said that they had agreed on it.

"Bambi?" Harry was brought out of his thoughts, eyes circling in on who had called him the strange nickname he hadn't heard before. Of course, it was Louis. He looked so beautiful under the faint light of the fairy lights that Tyler had held up around the house. Harry just wanted to reach out and cup his cheeks, hold him there for as long as he wanted.

"Did you just call me Bambi?" Harry called out over the music that was loudly playing over the speakers. Louis smirked widely giving him a nod.

"Because you've got long legs and you're clumsy," Louis explained, "Plus it was my favourite movie as a kid and you're my favourite person. It just fits."

Harry couldn't contain the bright smile that tugged on his lips. You're my favourite person.

"And I'm going to call you Mickey because you're a tiny mouse," Harry grinned back cheekily. Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry as Niall and Liam handed them some drinks from a table close by.

"Okay, let's just drunk but not too drunk to the point I'll forget you two flirting," Niall said. Liam rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before all four boys got their drinks and toasted before sculling the cherry coloured liquid. Harry's face scrunched up at the burn. Vodka.

They continued to do this before they finally felt buzzed and somewhat intoxicated. Liam had been the one going and getting the drinks like the nice and considerate person he was, but he was now a bit preoccupied, by Niall's lips on his.

"I'll get us some drinks, stay here," Louis rubbed his hand on Harry's shoulder before disappearing into the crowd to walk into the kitchen. He had been in this house numerous times, coming over to spend time with Tyler. Which reminded Louis that he hadn't seen his boyfriend since he lied to him and ditched their date to go to Harry's house to meet his sister. Louis couldn't even explain why he had done it, he just didn't want to let Harry down.

But he had to snap out of it. Tyler was his boyfriend and he loved Tyler. He had to do whatever it took to shake whatever he was feeling for Harry and focus on his relationship. The whole reason they were in this situation in the first place.

Louis jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind, he was getting ready to elbow them in the gut, spit sass at whoever dared thought it was okay to touch him.

"Hey, baby," Tyler breathed in an almost whisper. Really, Louis should have relaxed, but he didn't. His body was still tense, and he quickly moved to get his body out of Tyler's embrace. Tyler raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Someone might see," Louis stated in attempt to explain why he had pulled the way he did.  Tyler gave him a short nod before looking around the kitchen to see if anyone was close by.

"I have to tell you something," Tyler retorted, choosing to brush off Louis' weird antics. The smaller boy raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend with the tilt of his head, "You're not going to like it, you just got to believe me okay?"

"What's going on, Ty? You're scaring me a little," Louis forced a laugh. Tyler gave him a sad smile before sighing, running a hand through his short hair.

"I decided that I would give Harry a chance. After all, he's being such a nice guy by helping us and you two get along so well so I got him to ditch with me last period today and he really opened up. He said things I didn't like, that I know you wouldn't like either."

"What do you mean? What type of things?" Louis asked. He felt like his heart was falling to his stomach. He thought the world of Harry and it would devastate him if Harry wasn't the person he thought he was.

"He said he was going to try take you away from me.  He was saying some horrible things, things I thought would never come out of his mouth," Tyler answered before sighing, "I'm sorry, Lou. I know you thought he was a nice guy."

Louis kept quiet, looking anywhere but Tyler because right now he felt so conflicted. Here was his boyfriend telling him that the person who was going out of their way to help Louis out wasn't who he seemed. Louis just wanted to tell Tyler to fuck off, that it couldn't be true because Louis knew Harry, knew Harry was a sweetheart and would never talk about him like he was an object.

"Lou? Come here-" Tyler attempted to reach out to hold Louis but the smaller boy quickly pulled back. Tyler frowned at him but Louis gave him a forced smile.

"I just need some air okay? I'm alright, too many people in the one space," Louis tried to come up with an excuse. Tyler nodded slowly, eyes showing he didn't believe Louis in the slightest, "I'll be back."

Louis moved out of the kitchen, forgetting about grabbing any drinks before he stalked over to where Harry was. The taller boy's eyes lit up when he spotted Louis, almost swaying from being too intoxicated.

"Thought you had ditched me!" Harry teased as Louis approached him finally. Harry, in his drunken state was much more forward and placed his hands-on Louis' waist, "Come on, dance with me, Mickey."

"Harry-" Louis began but was cut off by Harry tugging him to the dance floor, the taller boy giggling when he almost tripped over. Louis just wanted to talk to Harry about what Tyler had told him, wanted to get the talk over and done with so he could know the truth.

"Standing still isn't dancing, silly," Harry giggled as he attempted to dance. Louis couldn't help but let out a laugh at the sight of Harry's long limbs shaking to the beat of the music. Harry was an awful dancer.

"We have to talk about something, Harry," Louis informed. Harry stopped dancing, the seriousness in Louis' voice bringing him back to Earth. Harry looked behind Louis' shoulder and frowned when he spotted Tyler leaning against the wall, staring directly at him.  It made something click in his head, the kiss. That was probably what Louis wanted to talk about.

"I think I know where this is going. We don't need to talk about it. It will make it too awkward," Harry looked back to Louis. The smaller boy's eyes widened slightly, Harry was pretty much admitting to what Tyler had said. He couldn't believe it.

"I know it will be awkward, Harry but I feel like we need to talk about it. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Louis gave him a soft smile. He was pushing for Harry to just tell him it wasn't true, that Tyler was lying. That Harry didn't want to take him away from Tyler.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable. It's what needs to happen right?" Harry let out a nervous chuckle. He once again looked to Tyler who was still looking right at him. The taller boy watched as Tyler gave him the thumbs up and pointed to Louis. Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself for what was about to happen.

"I just don't know what to believe... Harry, what are you doing?" Louis frowned as Harry grabbed onto his waist and pulling him closer. The taller boy's hand moved to cup Louis' cheek before he leaned in, eyes fluttering closed before Louis felt lips being pressed to his. Lips that weren't his boyfriends, lips that belonged to Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

It was as if the whole world had stopped. The music that had been blaring loudly in the background was now muffled and goosebumps had spread over every inch of Harry's body. It was official. Kissing Louis Tomlinson was absolute heaven and all Harry could hope for was that he would get the chance to kiss him again after this.

One of Harry's hands were now cupping Louis' cheeks to deepen the kiss while the other held tightly onto the smaller boy's waist. Louis was breathing hard and desperate against Harry's lips, trying his hardest to not run his hands through Harry's hair, pulling on the strains to listen to any type of moans that would fall from Harry's lips.

That was when Louis' eyes widened in realisation. Harry wasn't his boyfriend. Tyler was. Louis was literally kissing someone at said boyfriend's house party. He just hoped that Tyler hadn't seen. Louis needed to snap back into reality, he needed to get a grip of himself and stop this.

Louis put a hand to Harry's chest, pushing him away. The taller boy was breathing hard when he opened his eyes to stare at Louis. He had finally kissed the boy who he had wanted for years now, after years of silently pining he finally kissed Louis. It was definitely worth the wait.

"What the hell, Harry," Louis said causing Harry to furrow his eyebrows in confusion on why Louis was acting the way he was. It was obvious that Louis was conflicted, it was as if Harry could see the stress that Louis was currently feeling, the anxiety and what looked to be _anger._ From what he had been told, Louis knew about the kiss and was okay with it. Not to mention, Louis had just been kissing him less than two seconds ago.

"You... I thought..." Harry began to talk but nothing came out of his mouth. He was completely sober now, the situation at hand making all type of numbness from the alcohol to disappear. Harry could feel everything now. He could still feel the softness of Louis' lips on his, the tingles that shot through his body when their lips had met.

"I have a boyfriend, you can't do that shit," Louis shook his head in disbelief. All Louis could think about was that Tyler had been telling the truth. _He said he was going to try take you away from me._ Harry obviously had said all the things that Tyler said he had. Louis wanted to scream or punching something.

"I thought you wanted it," Harry replied. Louis let out a scoff at Harry's words, not believing what he was hearing. Louis shook his head before turning to push his way out of the crowd of partygoers. Harry watched with wide eyes taking a step forward to run after the smaller boy.

"Wouldn't do that if I was you."

Harry looked towards the voice, frowning when he saw that it was Tyler.

"I don't understand. You said you _both_ agreed to it," Harry informed. Tyler smirked widely, throwing his head back with a loud laugh. Tyler wiped a non-existent tear away from his eye.

"You actually fucking believed me," He chuckled, "Fuck, Styles, you're so gullible."

Harry's eyes widened in realisation. Tyler had played him.

"Why did you do this?" Harry's voice cracked as tears brimmed the edges of his eyes. He could feel his hands shaking now, the disappointment in Louis' eyes when he had looked at Harry after the kiss repeating in his head like a broken record.

"Why do you think? I know you want him, that's why you were so quick to believe me. You wanted to kiss him. But the truth is, Harry, he's mine. Louis is my boyfriend, you just pretend to be his boyfriend and that's how it's _always_ going to be," Tyler smirked, his words cutting Harry like knives. A tear fell down Harry's cheek causing Tyler's to let out another loud laugh at the sight of it, "Aw, Harry! Don't cry, buddy. Thanks to you Louis and I will be closer than ever. I'll be sure to think of you when I'm fucking Louis hard-"

Tyler fell backwards at the force of Harry's punch to his eye, clutching onto where he had been hit. Harry was breathing hard, his fist throbbing from how hard he had punched Tyler. 

"That all you got?" Tyler raised his eyebrows as he pushed himself up from the ground, his hand still covering his eye which will surely be black and blue the next day. Harry moved forward to do some more damage. He couldn't stop himself, he could have potentially fucked everything up with Louis.

Before Harry got to mess Tyler up again, he was grabbed from behind, his arms pushed behind his back to prevent him from using his fists to cause any more injuries to Tyler's smug face.

"Harry, calm down," It was Zayn holding him back and talking to him.

"Please just let me... I need to..." Harry couldn't find the words. His head was pounding, the music now seemed too loud and the partygoers that were now surrounding them in a tight circle was making him feel claustrophobic. Zayn rubbed a hand soothingly on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go outside, I'll drive you home," Zayn said softly. Harry nodded and let Zayn tug him outside of the house, ignoring the cheeky wave Tyler sent him when Harry looked over his shoulder as they left the house.

They were now outside of Tyler's house, Zayn's hands still holding onto Harry's arms forcing him to walk with the raven-haired boy towards where assumedly Zayn's car was.

"I can walk, you know?"

"Are you going to go back inside and beat the shit out of Tyler?" Zayn questioned. Harry ponded the question for a moment, looking down at his hand that was throbbing harshly. He had never hit someone before, especially not as hard as he had just hit Tyler.

"Probably," Harry admitted. Zayn gave him a soft smile before gesturing to the car that they had stopped in front of, pulling out his car keys to press the unlock button so that they could get in, "Haven't you been drinking?"

"I had one beer tonight, I'm fine to drink. I don't really like Tyler, so I tend to not give myself a reason to stick around long at his parties," Zayn replied before sighing, "Look, I know something is up. I've heard Tyler bitching about you to Sam for days now. I know you wouldn't punch him for no reason. Just talk to me, I know you're my best friend's boyfriend, but you can talk to me."

Harry scoffed, "Yeah, boyfriend."

"What?" Zayn frowned at what Harry had just said. The taller boy contemplated opening up to Zayn about everything. He needed someone to vent to, needed to get things off his chest.

"There's something you need to know. Something about Louis and I..."

......

"Louis!"

He turned around to see Zayn making his way towards him. It was just reminding him that with all the planning and issues for the deal with Harry that he had practically been neglecting his best friend. Louis plastered on a smile on his face as he waved at Zayn as the raven-haired boy reached him.

They were standing near the ovals at school, Louis deciding it was the best place to have time to himself and avoid Harry like the black plague. He had opted to walk to school that day, in fear that Harry had driven to his house to drive him to school.

The truth is, the last thing he wanted was to talk to Harry or even speak to him at this point. Louis didn't know what to think or how to feel at that point. His thoughts were all jumbled and all over the place.

"How's it going, Zaynie?" Louis greeted. Zayn, however, wasn't smiling at him at all.

"I can't believe you, Lou."

"What? What are you talking about?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows. Zayn let out a sigh.

"I know about the deal. Harry told me everything last night," Zayn explained. Louis' eyes widened taking a seat on the bench that was close-by. The smaller boy let out a scoff, shaking his head angrily.

"Can't believe he fucking told you," Louis hissed. Zayn took a seat next to his best friend letting out another sigh.

"He was so upset last night. Never thought I would see someone who is normally so bright and happy be so sad, so much of a shell of themselves," Zayn stated before looking over at his best friend with a sad smile, "It made me realise something. The way he looked, the way he couldn't hold a proper smile for ages reminded me how _you_ have been for the past few months. Now I know that's when you started dating Tyler."

"Zayn..." Louis started but Zayn reached over to grab one of Louis' hands in his.

"Whatever you have with Tyler, end it," Zayn informed squeezing Louis' hand comfortingly, "He doesn't deserve you. Harry certainly does."

Louis let out a scoff, pulling his hand from out of Zayn's, not wanting to believe a single word that was coming out of his best friend's mouth.

"So, Harry has told you all this bullshit and here you come, trying to convince me that Tyler is a piece of shit and that I should just be with Harry? I don't want to be with Harry, I don't care what you think.Tyler makes me fucking happy and if you don't accept that, get fucked."

And with that, Louis pushed himself off the bench and stormed away from where Zayn was sitting and watching after his best friend. The best friend that once was filled with so much light and would use to take Zayn's advice seriously. All Zayn knew was that he needed to fix this, and he knew just the right person to help him.

The raven-haired boy reached into his pocket to grab his phone, scrolling through his contacts before finding the right person to send the text.

_Hey Niall, you free to talk?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, before you all begin to swear and go off at Louis, please for a second remember what you have seen from his and Tyler's relationship. It is obvious that it isn't healthy, though I haven't shown or gone too much into it but Tyler is mentally abusive to Louis. By putting Louis down constantly about his hair or just small things, it brings down Louis' self confidence and just his mental health in general.
> 
> I know this because I speak from personal experience. I was in an abusive relationship for a year and a half. It was both physical and mental. People always say that they would just leave if they ever found themselves in a situation like that but it isn't that easy. They make you feel worthless, that no one else will want you like they do. You start to believe everything that they say. I was lucky enough to finally break free from the toxic relationship and am forever grateful I did because if I hadn't, I would still be crying myself to sleep wondering how the fuck I'll be able to hide the bruises the next day from my friends and family. I definitely wouldn't have met the love of my life either. I came out of it a stronger person and I use my scars as an everyday reminder that shit gets better. 
> 
> I knew people were going to say something about Louis and that he needs to get out but I wanted to express why he is pushing people away. He thinks he loves Tyler, he believes what Tyler tells him is true. I will go more into depth of their relationship in chapters to come.
> 
> If any of you are going through anything like this, please open up to someone. Message me or talk to someone to get help to find the strength to get the fuck out. No one deserves it.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two days. Two days of Louis completely ignoring the absolute shit out of Harry. The curly haired boy at one point thought Louis was going to talk to him but once the news of Harry giving Tyler a black eye spread, everyone was patting Harry on the back, praising him. And well, that didn't go down too well for Louis.

Harry had tried everything. He had tried to pick Louis up when Harry had spotted the smaller boy walking home but Louis would always successfully make his way down alleyways and paths that he knew Harry couldn't drive down.. 

Harry had even tried standing outside Louis' window with a jukebox and tried to serenade him, but Louis flipped him off before closing his window.

It was to the point where Harry was spending his days and nights jotting down different ways to try get Louis to forgive him. He had almost filled out two pages but most of his scenarios were way too cringey and would probably make Louis more angry.

Yeah, creating a flash mob in the middle of school was a bit over the top. 

Harry was cursing himself for being so naive in believing that Tyler was actually a good person. Of course he would trick Harry. But Harry knew that he was so quick to believing Tyler because all he wanted to do was kiss Louis.

And he had.

He couldn't get it off his mind. How soft Louis' lips were and how it felt like the smaller boy just melted in his arms. Harry wanted to do it all over again.

"Harry!" Someone called out from down the hall. Harry turned at the sound of his name, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw that it was Louis' sister, Lottie approaching him.

"Hey, Lottie, what's up?" Harry questioned. It had been the first time that she had spoken to him at school. 

"My mum has been hounding all day about you going shopping with her and Louis this afternoon, she's wanting to know if you're still going," Lottie explained, frowning when she watched Harry's eyes widened at her words, "Louis did ask you, right?"

Think fast, Harry.

"Yeah, of course he did! I can't wait," Harry exclaimed. Lottie's face lit up before she pulled out her phone.

"I'll text mum that you're still good to go. I'm pretty sure you're just meeting them at ours. I have to get to the library for a study session but have fun this afternoon," Lottie smiled brightly, then turned to walk back the direction she had came.

Harry let out a breath of relief, glad that he had managed to keep cool. He had found his way back into Louis' good books. 

He practically skipped out to the parking lot to his car, driving quickly but safely to Louis' house.

"Here goes nothing," Harry muttered to himself as he unbuckled his seat belt and made his way up to the front door of the Tomlinson's housebound.

Finally the door opened and a brightly smiling Jay was standing at the doorway with a grin from ear to ear.

"Hi darling!" Jay greeted opening her arms to engulf Harry into a hug. Harry immediately melted into her touch, it was something about Jay that just made you feel at home.

"Mum, who are you talking to- oh, Harry..." Louis trailed with wide eyes as he stood behind his mother to see that Harry was still in her arms. Jay finally let Harry out of her embrace.

"Just let me finish getting ready and then we can leave," Jay beamed before she moved down the hall and up the stairs to her bedroom leaving Louis and Harry to themselves.

"Hey Lou," Harry said as he reached down to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. It had been two days but it felt much longer. Harry doesn't know how he even survived when he didn't know Louis personally.

Louis didn't hug back, keeping a straight face when Harry pulled away to look at him.

"Still mad?"

"Oh yeah."

"Anything I can do?"

"Not at this point, you're going to have to work for it," Louis grinned. 

"Can you at least let me explain what actually happened?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows. Louis shook his head before Harry sighed and watched as Jay descended down the stairs towards them, car keys in hand.

"Okay, lovebirds, lets go shopping. I can't wait to spend time with the both of you," Jay gushed as they made their way out of the house towards Jays car that was parked on the drive way, "Harry, you can sit in the front."

"But that's my spot, Mum, are you trying to say you love him more than me?" Louis questioned while narrowing his eyes at his mother.

"Yes, darling, that's exactly what I'm trying to say," Jay shot back before turning to Harry, "Jump in!"

Harry let out a laugh, shrugging at Louis then moving to sit into the front seat of the car. Louis sighed before he climbed into the back seat grumbling angrily to himself.

The drive to the shopping mall wasn't long, it was consisted of Jay sharing embarrassing stories about Louis and jamming out to songs on the radio with Harry. 

~~~  
"Please you don't need to buy me anymore stuff," Harry shook his head at Louis' mother who just waved a hand at him dismissively. She had been buying almost everything she saw Harry's eyes land on.

"Okay, let me just go pay for this," Jay informed as she walked towards the register to pay for the items she was getting. Harry shook his head, letting out a laugh.

When Louis saw that she was out of sight, he dropped Harry's hand and scooted away. This was what he had been doing all afternoon. They would hold hands but as soon as Jay would leave for a second, Louis would let go of Harry's hand.

It was upsetting Harry because he knew that if Louis wasn't mad at him that Louis wouldn't let go. Harry knew that the smaller boy would just keep holding his hand.

"I'll be right back, Lou," Harry informed causing Louis to frown when Harry disappeared more into the store. 

It was killing Louis to pretend to be mad at the curly haired boy. To pretend that he hadn't been thinking about the kids ever since it happened. He could feel his anger fading away every moment he held Harry's hand, having to drop it any chance he could to stop himself from forgiving Harry right away. The point was, he should be mad.

To Louis, he had broken his trust. He had kissed him and told Zayn about the deal. But all Louis wanted to do was hug Harry and spend time with him laughing and joking around like they usually would.

"Where's Harry?" Jay wondered when she approached her son. Louis rolled his eyes.

"You can stop pretending he's not your favourite," Louis shot back. Jay frowned at him before smiling cheekily. Definitely a trait that Louis has gotten from his mother.

"I'm not pretending. He is my favourite. Harry's so great, Lou. I'm so happy for you, darling," Jay said moving her hand to rest on Louis' shoulder.

It was then that Harry had come back, a brown bag in his hands and a bright smile on his lips. He held the bag out to Louis who just frowned at him.

"And this is?" Louis questioned.

"Open it and you'll find out," Harry remarked with a laugh. He looked so happy and pleased so Louis couldn't help himself. The smaller boy took the bag into his hands before peering into it.

The bag contained chocolates, The Fray CD and a very cosy looking light blue sweater. All of Louis' favourite things put into a bag. Things that Harry knew that Louis had been eyeing.

"I know," Harry grinned causing Louis to look up at the curly haired boy. Louis' eyes brimmed with tears, completely emotional over just the smallest thing Harry had done, "I'm a great boyfriend."

"Aw, you boys," Jay cooed watching as her son wiped a singular tear before engulfing Harry in a big hug.

Louis never got presents from Tyler. The jock saying that it was too cliche and that he didn't need to buy Louis things because Louis already had everything. Harry buying these things, however small, meant a lot to him.

"Thank you, Hazz," Louis whispered into the taller boy's ear. Harry's arms tightened around Louis letting himself breath in the smell of Louis' shampoo and conditioner. A comforting smell for him.

"I'll do anything for you," Harry whispered back softly. Harry knew he could make Louis happy, really happy. And he wished more than anything that Louis could be his boyfriend for real.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry was pretty fucking happy. His gift to Louis had made the smaller boy forgive him and they were back to normal, actually they were even closer than they had been before this drama with Tyler had happened.

Louis had sat on the phone with him for over five hours that night and promised that he would be there for Harry to pick him up for school the next day. Things were good.

"You're an actual loser, do you know that?" Louis laughed, playfully nudging Harry's shoulder with his as they walked on the fields of the school. It was lunch break and Louis was currently spending it with Harry, teasing him about the smallest things. The taller boy rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a loser. I'm fucking cool," Harry replied grabbing his black sunglasses and placing them on. Louis shook his head at Harry but couldn't help but smile.

"You're a dork, why am I dating you?" Louis wondered curiously. Harry grinned at that. It was like Louis would get lost and forget that they weren't _really_ dating like he did. Harry didn't care though. He fucking loved it.

The pair took a seat down at the bench close by. Louis grabbed out his lunch and began to munch on it. Harry didn't know how Louis could look cute even when he was eating. _When wasn't Louis Tomlinson cute?_

"Why am I dating you?" Harry shot back causing Louis to smirk widely.

"My ass."

"You got me there," Harry shrugged with a cheeky grin. Louis' mouth fell open with a gasp before he threw a grape at Harry's head.

"You cheeky shit!" Louis exclaimed giggling when Harry began to laugh loudly at the smaller boy's reaction to what he had said.

Harry felt his phone buzz in his pocket excessively causing him to frown and take it out of his pocket. 4 new texts from Niall.

**_Ask Louis about the double date_ **

**_I know you're with him_ **

**_You're both on the fields and he's eating grapes_ **

**_Fuck you two are cute_ **

"Niall's a fucking stalker," Harry let out a laugh looking up at Louis. The smaller boy chewed on a grape before rolling his eyes.

"He's watching us, isn't he?" Louis questioned. Harry nodded before typing out a reply.

**_Stop being creepy_ **

"He always is," Harry reminded. Louis nodded thoughtfully, remembering numerous times when he had caught Niall peeking into their English class. The blonde haired lad was a strange one but they wouldn't change him for the world.

"Anything he specifically wants or does he just want to watch us today?" Louis wondered curiously.

"He wants us to go on a double date with him and Liam. I didn't want to ask because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything like that. It's ok-"

"I'll love to go," Louis said causing Harry's eyes to widen.

"You what?" Harry's expression of pure shock made Louis giggle and nod his head.

"I'll love to go on a double date with them, sounds like fun," Louis informed. Harry smiled widely, not able to contain how ecstatic he really was.

Louis couldn't help but smile too. He didn't know what it was about Harry. The taller boy was just able to bring the brightest side of him out.

However, Louis' smile faltered when he spotted someone who was walking past. He gave Harry an apologetic smile.

"Sorry but I really need to apologise to someone, I kind of blew up on them the other day. Text me the details about the double date, okay? I'll call you this afternoon," Louis grinned leaning down to press a sweet kiss on Harry's cheeks before he stood up and practically skipped away.

The bell for the next class rung and Harry quickly moved to get there in time, knowing that if he didn't that his teacher would absolute flip shit.

As Harry made his way into the classroom, he rolled his eyes at his best friend who was grinning ear to ear, already sitting in his normal seat.

"You're a fucking weirdo watching us like that. Don't you hang out with your boyfriend?" Harry asked as he took the seat next to the blond haired lad.

"Liam was helping me spy on you. He's supportive of my creepy ways," Niall smirked widely. They remained quiet as the rest of the classmates piled into the room and into their seats. Their teacher entering moments later to stand at the front of the classroom.

"Alright, class, please turn all electronics off and pay attention to my lovely voice. I know you all look forward to third period on Wednesdays just so you can hear it," Mr Smith joked. Harry almost hit his head on the desk. There was that joke again. Literally word for word.

"He said yes," Harry whispered towards his best friend. Niall nodded as he tapped his pen against the desk.

"I know, I was listening," Niall replied trying his hardest to hold back a squeal.

"See, that's just weird, Niall."

"I like to be updated on everything," Niall shrugged his shoulders like it was obvious, "I have to focus this lesson because I'm failing. Mother said that if I fail, she'll take the car away from me."

Harry laughed at that. It was like Niall loved the car more than he loved Liam sometimes.

As the class dragged on, all Harry could think about was Louis. How soft and cuddly he always looked. How beautiful and blue Louis' eyes are and how Harry's lips felt on the smaller boys.

"Mr Styles, that's it."

Harry was quickly brought out of his thoughts, looking up at Mr Smith who was now glaring at him.

"Yes, sir?" Harry wondered.

"Are you paying attention?" Mr Smith inquired raising his eyebrows. Harry opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think of any excuse or comeback, "To the office now. I've warned you numerous times."

Harry sighed standing up at his seat, looking over at his best friend who snickered, obviously amused that Harry was getting in trouble.

The classroom wasn't far away from the office. Harry knew that the principal wouldn't even want to see him for that long, due to the fact that it was such a minor incident and because Harry had never really behaved badly in class before.

He was just zoned out, it's not like he was throwing erasers at the back of the teachers head. Like Louis did in their English class to Mrs Fray.

"I was sent here to the principal by Mr Smith," Harry explained to the lady at the administration office.

"Just around the corner, dearie," The elderly lady smiled softly gesturing to where the office was.

Harry rounded the corner and immediately scowled when he spotted who was sitting outside the office. _Sam._ The boy who had spoken horrible about Louis not that long ago when Harry had to be held back otherwise he would have destroyed the twat.

Sam smirked at the sight of Harry, giving the curly haired lad a cheeky wave. Harry sighed taking a seat further away from Sam, next to a girl who he recognised from a few of his classes but never spoke to.

"And here I thought we were besties!" Sam held a hand to his chest in faux offence. Harry's fists clenched and he tried his hardest to calm himself down. All the things that Sam had been talking about Louis not that long ago replaying in his mind.

"Shut up, Sam," Harry snapped.

"How is pretty boy Louis?" Sam smirked knowing that he would get a reaction from Harry.

"Sam, shut up before I fucking make you," The girl who was seated next to Harry threatened. Sam immediately went quiet, probably too shocked that the girl had spoken to him that way.

"Mr Walsh?" Principal Cowell appeared from his office. He sighed when he noticed Sam sitting there, "Again? Let's go in my office and see what we can do as a punishment."

Sam turned to glare at Harry before walking into the principal'a office.

"I'm sorry he was giving you a hard time," The girl sitting next to Harry apologised causing the talk boy to shake his head.

"Thank you for stepping in..." He trailed off when he remembered he didn't actually know her name.

"Britney," She informed as if she had read his mind. Harry gave her a small smile as he shook her hand politely.

"I'm Harry."

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket and he reached for it so that he could read the message.

**_Niall just texted me 'your husband is at the principals office haha !!'_ **

**_Wait he just texted saying that he's being sent there too for texting me that lmao_ **

Harry rolled his eyes, letting a bright smile fall on his lips. He loved everyone in his life. Things were going good. Really fucking good.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry surprisingly had been loving school lately. He and Louis weren't fighting, Niall had taken his stalker ways down a notch and Harry had made a friend out of Britney.

She was practically the woman's version of Niall. Always playful and wanting to talk about his relationship with Louis.

But one thing that wouldn't fail to worry him? Louis not coming out when he was waiting at the smaller boys house to take him to school. Harry had waited there for half an hour to make sure, even knocked on the door but he was a no-show.

Harry pulled out his phone the second he got out of his car and dialled Louis' number. _Yes, he knew it off by heart._

"Hello love," Louis' sweet voice soothes Harry's nerves for a moment. Harry just hoped the smaller boy wasn't sick or something.

"Hey Lou, you okay? I was just at your house and you didn't-"

"Shit, Harry, I'm so sorry! Tyler promised to give me a lift yesterday on our date. It was so nice, Hazz. He took me out to get pretzels and everything. I totally forgot to tell you," Louis explained making Harry's heart drop.

"Oh okay," Harry replied, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry," Louis told him, "I meant to text you to let you know."

"Don't even worry about it. I'll talk to you later," Harry didn't even wait for Louis to respond and hung up. Harry hated how the thought of Louis and Tyler on a date made his skin crawl, made him want to cry his eyes out or flip a table.

Harry shouldn't feel this way. Tyler was Louis' boyfriend, his _real boyfriend._ He wasn't pretending like Harry was. The truth was, ever since the kiss, Harry's feelings for Louis had skyrocketed. He was completely head over heels for Louis.

Harry successfully for the whole day managed to ignore Louis. It was a struggle since all he wanted to do was spend all his time with the small boy but he knew that he needed to try to keep some distance. For his heart.

He wanted to help Louis out with the deal but he also needed to think of his heartbreaking because he knew that when the deal is over, Harry's heart is going to break into a million pieces.

"Are you and Lover Boy fighting or something?" Britney questioned curiously. Harry had been spending the majority of the day with her.

"What? What do you mean?" Harry asked leaning against the locker next to hers as she placed all her books into her locker. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You've been pushing me in the opposite direction every time we see him," Britney confronted. Harry sighed. He wished he could tell her the truth, he really did but he had already told Zayn and they really couldn't afford anyone else finding out.

"We're fine, don't worry about it," Harry dismissed quietly, in hopes to convince her that everything was okay. He wanted more than anything to open up to someone, to anyone about how he was feeling but he just couldn't. Britney sighed before quickly wrapping her arms around the taller boy.

Harry instantly hugged her back, relishing in the feeling of just being held for a moment. He didn't even realise how badly he had needed the hug before. Harry frowned when he heard Britney let out a snicker.

"Your boyfriend doesn't seem to like me hugging you like this," Britney informed. Harry frowned once again as he pulled away from the hug. He looked over to where Britney was now smirking to see that Louis was only a metre away and was walking towards them. It appeared that Britney was right, Louis looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"Hi _babe,_ I've been looking for you all day," Louis said placing a hand on Harry's forearm but never letting his eyes leave Britney who was still smirking cheekily.

"I have to go, but I'll try to steal your boyfriend some other time," Britney taunted. Harry watched as a smile plastered onto Louis' face. A smile that Harry recognised from classes with Louis when he would sass the teachers. He just knew that nothing good was about to come out of the smaller boy's mouth.

"Well, lucky for me, he has good taste so he will steer clear in dating you," Louis shot back causing Harry to let out a gasp. Britney, however, lets out a loud laugh before giving Harry a quick side hug.

"Always a pleasure, Tomlinson," Britney rolled her eyes before turning towards Harry, "I'll see you next week, buttercup."

Louis and Harry remained quiet as Britney disappeared through the crowds of people eager to get out of the school to start their weekends.

"If you want to date her, go for it."

"What?" Harry questioned with raised eyebrows before letting out a loud laugh, "Louis, I'm gay. Gayer than the gayest."

Louis smiled at Harry's words, "Wanna drop me home?"

"Is Tyler too busy?" Harry asked, the tone suddenly sounding harsh when he hadn't meant it to. Louis didn't comment on it though but shook his head.

"Told him that some bullshit about needing to go to the library, just wanted to see you for a bit," Louis confessed. Harry's stomach filled with butterflies and he felt his face flush. He couldn't believe that Louis had lied to his boyfriend just to spend some time with him.

"Right this way, Mickey," Harry gestured towards where he had parked his car earlier that day, Louis let out a giggle which almost made Harry choke on air because of how cute it was.

"Why, thank you, Bambi," Louis replied as they began to walk towards the parking lot. There was a comfortable silence, it wasn't awkward at all. It didn't feel like they were struggling to think of things to talk about, it was just natural, like they didn't need to talk to have a conversation because, with just one look, Harry knew that Louis was wanting to apologise for the morning and that Louis really did love spending time with him.

Harry loved how easy it was with Louis. Despite it being a fake relationship, it was still better than all the relationships he had in the past. No one had the same connection with him that he had with Louis. Harry felt like there was no one else that could read him like a book quite like Louis could.

The ride to Louis' house was rather silent too, both boys basking in each other's company, the only noise being the radio and Louis singing softly to the songs he could recognise.

"Thank you for the ride, Hazz," Louis practically whispered as Harry pulled into the smaller boy's driveway. Harry began to unbuckle his seatbelt which caused Louis to frown.

"I'll walk you to your door," Harry explained climbing out of the car. Louis frowned but jumped out too, closing the door behind him as the pair both walked side by side up to Louis' front doorstep.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Louis instructed thoughtfully. Harry shook his head.

"Your boyfriend, your real boyfriend took you to school. It's fine," Harry disregarded with a wave of his hand. Louis sighed, he knew that what Harry was saying was supposed to be okay. But he just had to apologise, he felt like he needed to.

"You're picking me up for the double date tomorrow right?" Louis' lips twitched up in a smile. Harry's face visibly lit up at the mention of what was happening the next day. Truthfully, he had thought that Louis had forgotten about the dark completely.

"I'll be here at nine in the morning, Lou," Harry promised. Louis grinned fondly, bumping his shoulder into Harry's playfully.

"If you're late, I'll have to look for a different paintball partner and that would be bad for you because I'm rather spectacular at it," Louis teased. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll be here," Harry stated before slowly leaning down to press a peck on Louis' cheek. Without another word, the curly haired boy turned and made his way towards his car. As he was pulling out of the driveway, he took one last glance at Louis to see that the smaller boy was running his hand over the cheek Harry had just kissed with a small smile on his lips.

As if, Louis noticed that Harry was staring at him, he gave the taller boy a short wave and smile before making his way into his home. Harry couldn't wait for the next day because he was able to pretend that Louis was actually his for the entire day, which honestly sounded like a dream come true. But Harry was beginning to feel that maybe he didn't need to pretend anymore because Louis was slowly beginning to truly feel like his.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry had never woken up so quickly in his life that morning. As soon as his eyes opened, he sprung out of bed and leapt for the shower to begin getting ready for his day. He needed it to be perfect, he needed to look perfect. Harry understood that Louis loved Tyler but it wouldn't hurt to look really good to get compliments from Louis.

The smaller boy always looked fucking amazing and it always took all of Harry's willpower to not pounce on Louis and take him there so it was only fair that Harry tried to do the same to Louis. Obviously, that was the only reason, to level the playing fields.

Harry got dressed before making his way down the stairs where Gemma and his mother were all seated at the dining table, both women exchanged strange looks at the sight of Harry.

"Hello, person who looks like my baby brother but can't be because they are actually wide awake at this time in the morning," Gemma mused as she stirred her coffee that was in the mug that Harry had bought her two Christmases prior, with the word _Bossy_ printed on the front of it.

"I've got a date with Lou today," Harry replied quickly retracting his hands from Gemma's swatting hands when he stole a piece of bacon from Gemma's plate.

"Aw, that's adorable, darling! You should ask if he would like to come over for dinner tonight," Anne proposed thoughtfully. She had been bugging Harry to ask Louis again ever since he came over that time when Louis met Gemma for the first time.

"I'll ask him on the date," Harry said before pressing a kiss on his mother's cheek, "I'll see you later."

Choruses of 'have fun' and 'use protection' was followed as Harry made his way out the door towards his car. Harry tapped his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently until he was finally pulling up into Louis' driveway where Harry could see that the smaller boy was waiting outside for him.

"Hi, lovely," Louis chirped as he climbed into the car. Harry gave him a big grin before he was engulfed in a massive hug from where Louis sat. The day hadn't even started but Harry was already loving how it was going.

"We're meeting Liam and Niall at the fields," Harry informed as he watched Louis buckle his seatbelt up as Harry begins to drive out of Louis' street.

"Thank you again for inviting me," Louis stated. Harry let his eyes off the road for a split second to glance over at Louis who was already looking at him with a soft smile on his lips.

"Thanks for coming," Harry replied, "I was worried that you wouldn't want to since we aren't really together."

"I love spending time with you," Louis confessed before laughing, "Plus, Niall and his stalking ways are kind of growing on me."

"Mum wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight," Harry declared after rolling his eyes at what the smaller boy had said earlier. Louis' face visibly lightened up and he nodded his head.

"Absolutely, sounds like a plan," Louis was more than happy for the suggestion. He loved Anne, he loved Harry's family and he loved spending any time with Harry in general.

Harry smiled gleefully, humming the music playing on the radio as they drove towards the local paintball establishment. Harry felt giddy with Louis by his side that he couldn't even help but reach a hand over to take Louis' hand in his, something that felt so. domesticated and something that he knew a couple would do. Harry fucked loved it.

~~~

"Louis, are you even listening?" Harry wondered curiously. They had arrived at the fields and were all currently seated on an outside couch to hear the Instructor explain how the game went and how to properly use the paintball guns.

Ever since they had sat down on the couch, Louis had turned into a koala. He was cuddled into Harry's side, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck. It was making Harry's heart flutter. The taller boy heard the shutter sound of a photo being taken and rolled his eyes, instantly knowing what was happening.

"Don't take photos of them," Liam scolded quietly to his boyfriend. Niall's eyes widened and nodded quickly as he tapped on his phone and lifted it back up to capture Louis and Harry in the frame.

"You're right," Niall agreed, "Video is so much better."

Ignoring his best friend, Harry moved one of his hands to gently run through Louis' hair, "You look so cute right now."

"I'm really sleepy and just want to cuddle you," Louis admitted sheepishly as he slightly pulled away to look at Harry, "You're so comfy and warm."

"Are you ready to play, Mickey?" Harry asked causing Louis to send him a wide grin before Harry stood to his feet and held out a hand for Louis to take to help the smaller boy stand up. Harry began to help Louis into his paintballing vest, making sure that it's all done up properly. Harry had heard that it was possible to get nasty bruises and he wanted to make sure that Louis would be okay.

Once they were all ready to go, the pairs moved to their side of the fields. Harry and Louis on one side while Niall and Liam on the other. The real couple against the ones pretending to be a couple. Louis and Niall were seemingly taking the game very seriously and both had black paint smeared on their cheeks like war paint.

"I've got this, Hazz, don't you worry. You got me on the team. I've got this," Louis reassured the curly haired boy from where he stood with his paintball gun clutched in his hands. Louis looked so tiny and to be honest, so fuckable in the tight pants that Louis had changed into for the game.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Harry shot back smirking when Louis poked out his tongue at him. This was the Louis he was falling for. Childish, carefree, extremely stubborn and straight up loveable, "Poke that out again and I'll bite it."

Louis grinned mischievously before holding out his tongue once again. Without thinking, Harry leant forward, almost to bite the tongue that Louis had been poking out at him but immediately stopped. Louis' eyes were wide open and so were Harry's. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"And the match begins in... 3.... 2... 1!"

A horn sounded out through the fields. Louis, choosing to brush off the awkward moment that had just happened between them grabbed onto Harry's hand to tug him through the trees for coverage from Niall and Liam who were surely more than ready to shoot at the pair with their paintball guns.

Crouching down, Louis faced Harry and gean to make some hand gestures. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the smaller boy, extremely confused on what the hell he was doing. Louis continued to d the gestures, ignoring how Harry was shaking his head.

"What?"

"Fucking hell- follow me," Louis instructed before doing a ninja towards a wooden makeshift wall to use as cover against any attacks from the enemy. Louis gestured for Harry to do the same which he did, however, not as successful as Harry's lanky legs got caught up causing him to end up laying sprawled out on the grass.

Louis quickly covered his mouth to hide the bubbling laughter that was coursing through him. It was moments like this that he loved with Harry. It was so easy to spend time with Harry, it never felt forced or too serious. He felt like himself, free.

He immediately stopped laughing when he heard rustling in the trees, his head snapped in the direction of the noise and lifted his paintball gun, ready to shoot.

"Bambi, the hunters are here," Louis informed, speaking in a voice that sounded strangely like David Attenborough.

"Don't make those references, that movie still traumatises me," Harry shook his head with a shudder. Bambi's mother deserved better.

"Aha! And he spots the wild, majestic, Niall Horan and Liam Payne," Louis continued to impersonate as he began to look through the telescope of the gun, "They seem oblivious to the true danger they are about to face."

Harry could now see Niall and Liam. The blonde haired boy seemed quite anxious, probably because he knew that he would be the one Louis and Harry both target. Niall was clutching onto Liam's shoulder, they were so close that if Liam was shot that-

_Splat._

"And the winning team is..... Louis and Harry! Suck shit, Niall," Louis cheered as he watched Niall and Liam turn to face where they had been standing, both now covered in red paint. Harry was pulled into a tight embrace by Louis.

"We won, Lou," Harry laughed, pulling away slightly from the hug. He almost choked once again when he noticed how close Louis' face was to his if he moved just a few more centimetres their lips would be touching. Harry could now feel that Louis' arms were still wrapped around Harry's neck and was playing with the hair at the back of his neck while Harry's arms were still securely circled around Louis' waist. They were so close, they were both leaning in until...

"Congratulations on the win, guys," Liam said, not at all fazed by the paint on him or the fact that he had just interrupted a moment between Louis and Harry. The pair both pulled away from each other in embarrassment. Hissing in pain, Liam turned to his boyfriend, rubbing at the back of his head where he had just been hit, "What was that for?"

"For ruining what was about to happen," Niall narrowed his eyes, "This is why we can't have nice things, Liam. This is why."

"Alright, let's have a few more rounds before we get going," Harry suggested smiling when Louis begin to load his paintball gun, aiming playfully at Niall and Liam. Harry really could get used to this.

~~~~

"He was such an awkward thing! Hardly had any friends when he was younger," Gemma laughed after a big sip of her red wine. They were almost finished dinner and for the past few hours, Gemma had seized the opportunity to embarrass her younger brother as much as possible.

Paintballing had been majorly successful. They had all had lots of fun, Louis and Harry had won most of the games, to no surprise. They both worked really well together.

"Please stop teasing me," Harry groaned in annoyance. His sister was so annoying and she always had to go out of her way to make his life hell. Louis seemed to be enjoying it, however, laugh lines were covering his face as he continuously giggled to every embarrassing story that Gemma shared at the dinner table.

"Crap, I didn't even notice the time," Louis' eyes widened when he spotted the clock situated on the wall in the dining room. It was already 10:30 pm. He couldn't get over how quickly time had passed. Time really does fly when you're having fun.

"Why don't you just stay the night here? It's more than fine with me," Anne gave him a soft smile. Louis gave a side glance to Harry before nodded.

"That would be great, thank you," Louis replied. Anne then stood from the table and began to grab some of the empty plates before she nudged Gemma playfully.

"Help me clean up, Drunkie while these two lovebirds get ready for bed," Anne directed. Gemma quickly downed another mouthful of her wine, sending a wink towards Louis and Harry before standing to help her mother with the dishes.

Harry grabbed onto Louis' hand as the pair both got up from their chairs. He tugged the smaller boy up the stairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Harry dropped Louis' hand and ventured towards his clothing dresser and rummaging through his drawers.

"I don't have any clothes that would fit you perfectly, they'll be pretty big on you," Harry announced. It was no secret that Harry was much bigger than Louis. Harry found it incredibly cute and extremely fucking sexy at the same time.

Harry held out clothes for Louis gesturing to the small ensuite bathroom in Harry's bedroom. Louis gave Harry a soft smile before making his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The taller boy took that as his chance to get changed into his pyjamas as well, changing into a pair of boxers and a comfy t-shirt.

Right after he finished folding his older clothes and dumping them in the washing basket in his room, the door to the bathroom opened and he moved his attention to Louis who was walking out sheepishly, very shy like. Harry took that as his moment to let his eyes rake down Louis' body, the clothes that Harry had given him to change into practically swallowing Louis up completely.

He looked so fucking good in Harry's clothes, the shirt looked like a dress on Louis and it just made him look so cuddly.

Harry cleared his throat, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Absolutely not. We can share, I don't mind," Louis admitted. Harry gave him a nod, trying to make sure he looked completely calm because on the inside he was screaming. He was about to share a bed with Louis Tomlinson.

Harry didn't say a word, scared that his voice would come out hoarse and wouldn't be able to hide what he was truly feeling. He moved to his side of the bed, pulling down the covers and watching Louis move to the other side and climb underneath the covers.

They both laid down, cuddling into the comfort of the warm bed, Harry reached over to turn off the lamp that lit up the room and they were suddenly engulfed in darkness. Harry was laying facing Louis, just staring at the back of the smaller boy.

"Goodnight, Lou," Harry murmured quietly in an almost whisper. The room was silent, Harry just couldn't get himself to sleep, his thoughts were too crazy. He just couldn't believe that he was in a bed with Louis. He knew Louis wasn't asleep, he could practically hear Louis thinking from where he laid beside him.

"Are you awake, Hazz?" Louis inquired in a low voice. Harry licked his lips, they suddenly feeling really dry. So many things were running through Harry's mind at that moment.

"Yeah, what's up?" Harry watched the smaller boy turn so that he was lying on his side and facing Harry.

"Do you think that things happen for a reason?" Louis whispered. The only light that was shining in the room was the reflection of the moon and Harry could see just how close their faces really were. Harry nodded his head and watched as Louis moved his smaller body closer to Harry's once again. He really couldn't believe that Louis was in his bedroom right now, wearing his clothes.

"Yeah, I really do," Harry confirmed, "I think that every person we meet and the experiences we go through happen so that we can become the people we are supposed to be so that we can have the lives we are supposed to have."

"Do you think we met each other for a reason, Harry?" Louis wondered. Harry couldn't help but be mesmerised by how soft Louis looked in that moment. He could still see how big and blue the smaller boy's eyes were in the dark and it was making Harry's heart leap.

"Of course I do," Harry murmured, watching as Louis' face was only now centre metres apart from his, "We were always supposed to meet one another. It was meant to be, I think."

"Can I try something?" Louis questioned. His voice was still quiet in a whisper. Harry barely whispered the word yes when Louis moved himself to rest on his elbows, leaning onto his side to hover over Harry's body slightly. Harry had to stop himself from choking on air when Louis placed one of his hands on the side of Harry's neck, inching his face closer.

Tingles spread all over Harry's body when he felt Louis' feathery, soft lips on his own. Harry's eyes reopened to stare at Louis when the smaller boy pulled away slightly. Louis was looking directly into Harry's eyes and for a moment, Harry forgot about everything that was around them. At this moment, Louis was the only thing he could see.

This was what Harry had been missing, the feeling of Louis' lips against his. It was the one thing that had been frequently in his mind ever since he first kissed Louis at the party at Tyler's house.

Louis pressed his lips once again to Harry's, suddenly more desperate, taking a hold of Harry's hands that were at his sides awkwardly and placing them onto Louis' thick waist. Both boys were breathing hard against one another's lips, almost breathlessly kissing each other now as Louis moved his body to straddle Harry.

Louis expertly moved his hips causing Harry's lips to fall from Louis' to let out a low moan. The moment, their lips disconnected, Harry was brought back to reality. His eyes widened before reluctantly pushing Louis off his body so that the smaller boy was lying on his back as he had been previously.

"You're going to going to regret this in the morning, you have a boyfriend," Harry reminded with a sigh not bothering to hide how frustrated he was feeling. If Louis wasn't technically taken, he knew that he would have taken it further. He would have no problem fucking Louis right there and then but he had too much respect for Louis to do that in their circumstances.

Louis groaned as he ran a hand down his face stressfully, suddenly very interested in the roof of Harry's bedroom. The taller boy was staring up at the ceiling too.

"I'm sorry," Louis uttered so quietly that Harry barely heard him.

"I'm sorry that I liked it so much," Harry replied. He was so shocked that he was even able to stop himself. Having Louis kiss him the way he was just ten seconds earlier was something he had been dreaming about for a very long time.

It was quiet for a moment, Harry almost thought that Louis was asleep before he heard the smaller boy mumble two words.

"Me too.."


	19. Chapter 19

Harry groaned when he opened his eyes, not pleased with the bright light shine through the gap in between his curtains. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see that it was Louis snuggled up to him. Harry could practically feel himself watch the smaller boy in fond, he never wanted to relive a minute more than the moment Louis slowly opened his eyes and made eye contact with Harry.

This was something Harry could get used to. Something he wished he was given the chance to get used to. Waking up next to Louis was a fucking dream and he wanted to experience it every single day.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," Louis informed. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"For what?" Harry questioned. He couldn't think of anything that the smaller boy had to be sorry for. Louis was perfect, in every aspect of the word.

"For kissing you." Louis answered sheepishly. Louis sat up, causing Harry to miss the warmth of him lying on his chest. The smaller boy looked so stressed and all Harry wanted to do was make him feel relaxed.

"I should have stopped you earlier, for that I'm sorry," Harry said, sitting up like Louis was. They both sat cross-legged. Louis sighed before shaking his head.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Louis admitted, "It's my fault. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Harry remained quiet for a moment, letting Louis' words sink in. He couldn't help but feel a bit dirty, like he was used in some kind of way. Harry hated feeling this way, he hated not ever knowing what to do with these feelings he had for Louis.

"Are you going to tell Tyler?"

"I have to," Louis nodded with a sigh.

"He's going to kill me," Harry pointed out. He knew for a fact that once the news was broken to Tyler that he would stop at nothing to make Harry's life a living hell.

"I won't let him or anything hurt you." _Because I already know that I have done it myself._

"What are you going to say to him?" Harry wondered. He wanted to know how Louis felt about this kiss. Louis was always the first thing on his mind in every situation.

"I'll tell him that it didn't mean anything, that I take all responsibility," Louis told him. Harry felt his mouth go dry, the words spilling from the smaller boy's mouth making him feel sick, "I have to go but I'll call you after I speak with him."

Louis leaned over to press a kiss onto Harry's cheek, lingering for a moment before climbing out of the bed. Harry watched as Louis walked into his ensuite bathroom, finally feeling like he could properly breath. He couldn't believe what had happened in the past few weeks. Louis had been his ultimate crush for years, it was such a cliché but here he was, stressing over the fact that they had just kissed because Louis has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who was a complete douchebag.

Louis came out of the bathroom, clothes that he had borrowed from Harry for the night neatly folded in his arms as he placed it onto Harry's desk. The smaller boy sent Harry a small smile.

"I had a really good time, Bambi," Louis stated before turning and making his way out of the bedroom. Harry groaned, falling back into the bed, the linger of Louis on the pillow case. He never wanted the smell to leave, he never wanted to worry about it leaving. Harry felt so stupid for even thinking of the matter.

Harry reluctantly made his way out of the bed to get dressed. He couldn't just stay in this room for the whole day, especially when all he could think about is how Louis kissed him in this very room a few hours ago. Once he was dressed, he made his way down the stairs to his kitchen where he could see his mother sitting at the table.

"Morning, sweetheart," His mother greeted as she sipped on her tea, "I saw Louis leave, is everything okay? He said he had to run some errands for his mother?"

"Yeah, Jay texted him and asked if he could do a few things for her today. Everything's okay," Harry plastered a smile on his face. The look on Anne's face proved that she was aware that the smile was fake. She was Harry's mother after all, she just knew.

"Are you home today?" Anne asked curiously as she stood up from her seat to walk over to the sink to place her now empty mug in the sink. Harry thought about this for a while, he knew he couldn't just stay in the house. He needed to get some fresh air, he needed to get his mind off things.

"Not today," Harry answered, "Might go hang out with Niall."

"Give him my love, I haven't seen him in a while," Anne commanded softly. Harry gave her a nod and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Will do, I'll be home later," Harry informed before grabbing his car keys from the kitchen counter and making his way outside of his house.

As soon as Harry climbed into his car and slid on his seatbelt, he felt his phone vibrate. He reached into his pocket to look at the text he had just received.

**Meet me at the park near our school**

Harry sighed as he typed a reply before he threw his phone onto the passenger seat, not bothering to wait to see if he got a text back before he started the car and began to drive towards the park.

He could feel nerves beginning to build up within him, he hated feeling this way when he was going to meet with Louis. This deal was going sour but yet, Harry couldn't find it in himself to let go.  Harry knew it wasn't healthy but it was his way of staying close to Louis and he loved feeling needed. He was breaking his own heart because he just didn't want to let go.

Harry almost choked on air when he rounded the corner to the park and spotted a familiar looking car in the parking lot. He thought he was nervous before but nothing compared to what he was feeling now. The last thing he wanted to do was leave the car but he didn't want to seem like a wimp.

So that's why Harry forced himself to park his car, grab his phone and climb out. He let his eyes scan the park before his eyes landed on where he knew he had to go. Harry sighed before walking over, a nervous smile playing on his lips.

"Louis... Tyler..." Harry greeted quietly. Louis gave him a soft smile.

"I figured the best way to deal with this is face to face," Louis informed. Harry let out a scoff.

"He's going to kill me," Harry said. The curly haired boy watched Tyler nod his head, sending Harry a glare whilst he clenched his feet. Harry was saying a quiet pray to himself, happy that he kissed his mother goodbye because that was probably going to be the last he saw of her.

"He's not going to touch you," Louis scowled at Tyler, "This was _my_ fault. Not Harry's. I kissed him, not the other way around."

"He could have fucking stop-"

"And he did," Louis snapped before looking over at Harry, "I did this. I fucked up and to both of you, I'm sorry. It will never happen again, it meant nothing."

Harry felt the lump in his throat grow bigger as he watched Tyler smirk behind Louis at Harry. He knew how much it would have meant to Harry, what that small kiss would have meant. Tyler was loving every minute of this now, practically hearing the shatter of Harry's heart.

"Is that right, Harry? It meant nothing?" Tyler questioned, faux innocence on his face. Harry nodded, swallowing down any feeling of tears that he may have felt.

"Yeah," Harry's voice threatened to crack but he forced himself to smile, "Now if this is over, I have to go meet up with Niall."

"Thanks for-"

"Cool, bye, Harry," Tyler waved him off, cutting off what Louis had gone to say. Harry nodded, glancing at Louis one more time before turning towards his car. He just needed to get in his car, away from Louis and his stupid boyfriend.

Once Harry was inside and the door was closed behind him, he let it all out.

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed punching the steering wheel, not caring when his hand flared up in pain. Hot tears ran down his face as his body shook with sobs. He hated feeling this way, he hated feeling the pain in his chest. It was almost like he could feel his heart breaking.

_It will never happen again, it meant nothing_

Harry never should have gotten his hopes up like he had. It as his own fault, he told himself he should have been prepared for his heart breaking. He really should listened to his own advice. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the steering wheel, trying his hardest to calm his breathing.

"You can do this, you have been through worse shit before. It's just _Lou- Louis Tomlinson,_ " Harry's voice cracked at the mention of the bubbly, small boy's name. He wiped his eyes before putting his car keys into the ignition, starting the car.

He didn't care about anything right now. He just needed to get things off his chest. He needed to get out of this car park and far away from Tyler. Far away from Louis.

The whole drive was a blur to Harry, he was constantly having to wipe his eyes so he could see the road clearly and was still trying to calm his breathing from the sobs that were taking over his body. He practically jumped out of the car when he had finally reached his desired destination.

Harry made his way to the front door, knocking and waiting for the door to open. Once it did, the tall boy had to wipe at his eyes again to make sure he wasn't just seeing shit.

"Hazz, you okay?" Niall questioned making his way to his front door. Harry shook his head, the sound of his best friend's voice causing him to begin to cry again.

Harry tried to speak clearly, "What are you doing, Zay-"

"What did he do?"

"Give him some time to breath. It might be about something-" Niall began but Zayn shook his head, moving forward to wrap his arms around Harry's shaking body.

"What did Louis do?" Zayn wondered. Harry nuzzled his face into Zayn's chest, his breathing finally beginning to calm down.

"He broke my heart."


End file.
